Lighten Up!
by flammenwerfer14
Summary: Much time has passed since Luna returned from banishment, but although her past is behind her, she is simply way too uptight, much to her sister's concern. Celestia forcefully pardons her from her duties for one month to spend time with the Mane Six in order to learn social skills, open up to those she would entrust, and most importantly, have fun! *HUMANIZED*
1. Get Out

**A/N: Time for another story, and a drastic switch from conflict and strife to humor and friendship. Rate and Review anytime, as all criticism is welcome. **

**Rated T: Crude and Sexual humor/innuendo and some Language.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Get Out

"You _cannot_ be serious!" a voice bellowed in one of the many large rooms in the living quarters of Canterlot Castle. The origin: a slender, slightly above average height girl of an adolescent-like complexion, but who acted much older than she was. She had long, free flowing, navy blue hair that twinkled in the light at the right angles, as well as a crown which adorned the top of her head, resting on her hair. Princess Luna was seething with anger and giving her older sister, Princess Celestia, a death glare with her piercing teal eyes which could probably rival that of Fluttershy's.

"Oh, but I _am_! And that's the best part!" Celestia spoke with a hint of amusement at her sister's indignation. She wore a great smile on her face which more than supplemented her other features. Celestia was also above average height, being easily taller than her sister, and her fair skinned complexion was complemented by her equally long, free flowing multi colored hair of light green, pink, purple, and sky blue. Her charisma and slender physique caught the respect, admiration, and eye of her subjects in more than one way.

"You must get some sick pleasure out of torturing me, Tia" Luna said in a frustrated tone as she supported her face in her hand.

"I do, actually, but I can't _really_ torture you… merely 'cause it's illegal" Celestia replied with a hefty grin of sarcasm and teasing.

"Don't get sarcastic with me, my dear sister. Please enlighten me with a deeper understanding exactly as to why you're doing this?" Luna asked in a defeated, yet frustrated manner.

"Because anyone with eyes can see that you need to surgically remove the gargantuan stick from your ass. And the only way to do that, without me using my hand, the Jaws of Life, and a metric ton of lubricant, is for you to go out and live a little!... That, and also because it's quite hilarious" Celestia said in a jovial tone, sitting next to Luna, who seemed taken aback by her use of diction and other rhetorical devices

"Is there a need for such crude innuendo? And I am not _that_ uptight!" Luna defended herself.

"No, but it's funny, and quite frankly, your resistance only proves my point. And not _that_ uptight? Please, Luna, I could stick a lump of coal up your ass and have a diamond by the time I have to lower the sun" Celestia joked, getting a heavy sigh from Luna and Celestia giggling as a result.

"That's a hyperbole of the highest degree and you damn well know that, Tia!" Luna shot back.

"Yes, I'll admit, that is quite a bit of exaggeration. After all, with that stick up there, there'd be no room for the coal" Celestia nudged Luna, earning a half lidded glare from her younger sister, almost too tired to argue against Celestia's superior wit.

"And if I refuse to comply?" Luna asked half-heartedly, exposing her hands as a blue, magical aura glowed around them. Celestia only gave her a look that just sarcastically said "You're kidding, right?" and simply chuckled a bit.

"Don't 'magic' me, Luna… because I'll 'magic' you right back; I'll 'magic' you right out that window" the young but mature solar princess said as she motioned towards the bedroom window. Luna rolled her eyes as she let the aura dissipate. Not like she'd ever think about defying her sister with force ever again.

"Ugh… it's just that, I don't like… people" Luna said, trying to find the right words.

"Right, because that wasn't obvious enough. I wonder what gave you that revolutionary thought. Besides, you could use the social skills and who knows, you might actually come to 'like people'" Celestia said in an attempt to convince her younger sister, if only a little bit.

"Hold on, Tia, I'm attempting to give a damn" Luna paused for dramatic effect, holding one of her hands up to her and the other to her forehead, eyes closed.

"Nope. Attempt failed: Damn not given" Luna retorted, turning towards her window.

"That is by far the worst attempt at a sarcastic or witty retort I've heard from you yet. You can do so much better than that. But yes, I figured as much, and in the end you are still hereby relieved of your duties for one month, and if you don't make progress by then, the relief of said duties will be extended indefinitely" Celestia told her with a more stern attitude, yet not losing her sisterly and witty tone. Luna only let out a loud, disgruntled sigh as she sank back on her bed.

"Few showed willingness to even approach me since the Nightmare Moon incident… many are even afraid to be near me, like, five feet away from me when I do happen to wander out; with that being said and observed, what makes you think I can benefit from any of this?" Luna asked with genuine concern and insecurity. Celestia put an arm around her in a comforting manner, sympathizing with her.

"Because if you can learn to place your trust in new friends as well as old, you can open up. And if you open up, you can live a little, and if you can do that, well… I really do think it would be a good thing for you, Luna. You get a little jealous sometimes because of how our subjects see me versus you: me being easy going and lenient, while you being stern and sometimes overbearing, which is not a bad thing, don't get me wrong, but there's a time and place for it, my sister. Professional and Personal life should be separate entities. Maybe you can learn to treat them as such. I just want to see you happy, Luna" Celestia lectured her in a very loving tone. Luna met her gaze and, for the first time that day, mustered a smile. Especially at the thought of her subjects and true friends adoring her company and 'having fun', whatever that entailed.

"Okay, Tia. I'll do this. After all, not many work places offer a full months 'paid' vacation with full benefits, and then some. To be honest, when you put it that way, it actually seems quite… enthralling" Luna said in a happier mood, pondering the thoughts of the future of this endeavor.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Lulu. In fact, the day is still young, so we can get you started immediately!" Celestia said with a signature, over-the-top happy smile while rising off the bed and towards the door.

"I'm all for that. I'm assuming I just go out when I desire and come back accordingly each day?" Luna asked, curious of the semantics involved.

"Hell no! You have a month's worth of social immersion to do; I don't even want to see you within several miles of the castle for the next month! I've already arranged for you to stay with Twilight and she, along with her other friends are expecting your arrival today. The first step is to _really_ make some friends, and you're going to do it in the old fashion way of complete immersion in normal society" Celestia said very enthusiastically, ultimately happy for the opportunity presented to Luna, who just had her mouth agape at Celestia's last playful rant, both in surprise and apprehensiveness. Celestia continued:

"I'm glad to see your smiling face of sheer excitement and wonder. It just radiates from your aura, Luna. Good on you, my sister. I love you, now get out" Celestia said with joking authority, mock-pursing her lips in a kissy fashion as she strut out the door. Luna could only sigh as she began to magically pack many of her belongings.

"I swear, Tia. If this endeavor kills me, I'm going to haunt the shit out of you" she mumbled to herself as finished packing necessities into a large duffel bag and began to walk towards the chariot landing pad.


	2. Getting Settled

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you guys/gals. Sorry for the delay; massive post-story writers block and slight lack of motivation. Apologies!**

**Rate and Review! Criticism is a must :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Luna, already on board and en route to Ponyville, was deep in thought about her current predicament. Despite her willingness to give this "loosening up" a try, many reservations and much skepticism plagued her thoughts. However, it was only natural that she'd feel a bit apprehensive; for she was to change a large part of her personality, in a sense. Luna couldn't help but wonder though… why would Celestia ask (or order her, rather) that she change an integral part of herself? Wasn't it she that once advised her to be herself? This "task" would then seem somewhat hypocritical at first, but she took care to not judge so early. One thing that ultimately scared her was rejection. Not in the sense of friends or love interests (if she had any), but from her subjects as a whole. To be seen as an outcast by them was something she would not allow, and was her main drive behind her agreement to cooperate with this initiative.

"_My, my, someone's deep in thought…"_ a voice in Luna's head interrupted her train of thought instantly, making her jump from being startled immensely.

"_Don't. Do. That. Tia! In the name of all that is frickin' holy you almost gave me a coronary! And didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind when we're not in communication?" _Luna replied in her thoughts, still reeling from the scare.

"_I'm sure you did at one point. Either I don't remember or I didn't care. Most likely the latter."_ Celestia replied.

"_That's very considerate of you, Celestia."_ Luna said sarcastically as she rested her head in her hand.

"_I'm your older sister. 'Considerate' isn't in my job description, nor is it in my vocabulary in relation to you"_ Celestia replied with a tone that would reveal her grinning massively. Luna merely rolled her eyes.

"_So it would seem"_

"_Luna, I'm not asking you to change who you are. Your personality is stellar for royal and business matters, and to be completely honest, I couldn't be more proud of you."_ Luna's heart warmed at the thought and she couldn't help but smile a bit at the vote of confidence given to her by Celestia.

"_It's quite lovely to hear your praise, sister. I thank you dearly."_ Luna thought back. The bonding moment was immediately shattered:

"_Do you hear yourself speak at all? Like, seriously, do you listen to yourself? Did mom and dad send you to a boarding school to learn how to speak like that, filled with only you and Octavia?"_ Celestia added.

"_How dare you! There is nothing wrong with the way I speak, and Octavia is a lovely woman, thank you very much!_" Luna added.

"_Oh I know that, Luna. I actually have her over fairly frequently for drinks. She just speaks in a similar manner to you, albeit you're worse and sometimes I want to hang myself"_ Celestia replied.

"_Hmph. Maybe you should do it then"_ Luna thought in a half-hearted sarcastic manner, rolling her eyes.

"_Yeah, and entrust the fate of the country to you in your current state? How about no?" _Celestia retorted.

"_Gee thanks, Tia… but if that's the case with Octavia, why have you not sent her off to be 'corrected' for lack of better words?"_ Luna thought.

"_Because unlike you, she knows how to have fun. Lightening up entails you not having to be so formal with everyone and that includes how you speak… it weirds people out!"_ Celestia countered. Luna grew frustrated and just wanted some quiet time with her thoughts at this point.

"_Alright, alright! I'll try not to be so formal with my speech; Holy crap… it's always something"_ Luna replied indignantly. Just then, the chariot touched down.

"_Well I hate to end this riveting conversation but I've arrived in Ponyville"_ Luna thought as she gathered her belongings.

"_Righto. Have fun, and remember: I'll be watching you"_ Celestia replied once more before her thoughts cut out. Luna sighed with relief and stepped out of the chariot in front of a familiar Ponyville Library. Dismissing the chariot, Luna sighed one more time out of apprehension and walked towards the door. Raising her hand chest level, she knocked on the door twice, only to hear it unlock and open not long after. Before her stood the young librarian and Celestia's most faithful student. Twilight Sparkle stood about three inches shorter than Luna and donned a simple short sleeved white top with a medium length school skirt to complement her also slender build. Her top had a pink and purple star insignia displayed across the chest. Her hair was perfectly straight and lavender with a lone pink streak running from the top of her head down to her bangs. Luna did admire her appearance, for Twilight had matured physically since the last time she saw her.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed with a beaming smile before she curtsied.

"Rise, Twilight Sparkle. There is no need for such formalities." Luna replied, motioning for Twilight to rise. Luna found this ironic because she considered formality a virtue, but in all honesty she absolutely hated when her subjects bowed or curtsied before her.

"If you insist, Princess" Twilight said with a giggle. Luna smiled at the sheer happiness that radiated off of her. It put her at ease more with the situation.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, especially in better circumstances" Luna said as Twilight beckoned her inside the library.

"Oh please, Princess. The pleasure is all mine! Shall I show you to the guest room?" Twilight inquired.

"That would be lovely. I would rather put my things down before we do anything." Luna said admittedly. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. If you would follow me?" Twilight said as she turned around and began walking towards the stairs, her hips swaying slightly as she walked with grace and conviction. Luna did not follow immediately and found herself staring at Twilight, blushing heavily before she shook those foreign thoughts from her head, having no idea where they came from or what they were.

"What was _that_!?... Huh… odd" Luna said to herself.

"_I know, that ASS, right?!"_ a voice entered her head.

"_Oh shove it, Tia!"_ Luna thought back

"_I bet you'd like to if you catch my drift, Lulu"_ Celestia replied back, starting to giggle uncontrollably at her crappy joke. Luna didn't even grace her with a response, merely rolled her eyes as she finally walked after Twilight. She opened the door for the Lunar Princess and motioned towards the inside.

"I know it's not up to standards for royalty, but I hope it will do." Twilight said in a hoping manner. The room was a nice size with a fairly large bed and several night stands, plus a dresser. Luna loved the cozy feeling and aura that the room emanated.

"It will suit me perfectly, Twilight. You are opening your home to me for a great deal of time, and that measure of kindness is all I need to feel welcome and at home. Thank you, Twilight." Luna said with extreme gratefulness and a sincere smile. Twilight's eyes twinkled with joy and her smile could rival Pinkie's at the moment.

"Oh thank you, Princess! I'm glad everything is perfect so far!" Twilight exclaimed, instinctively trapping Luna in a hug. This startled Luna, not because she didn't like it, but due to the fact that no one other than Celestia had offered to embrace her in such a manner, or even took the opportunity to do so, rather. As stated before, most would rather not be near her because of the past. Luna began to blush again.

"_Bow-chicka-wow-wow!"_ A voice sounded in Luna's head at that instant.

"_Shut. Up, Celestia!"_ Luna pensively replied in the Royal Canterlot Voice, causing Celestia to shriek lightly in pain and cut her thoughts out. At this time, Twilight felt that Luna seemed tense and recoiled.

"Oh… I'm really sorry, Princess… It was force of habit, please don't be-" Luna held up her hand with a grin on her face to calm Twilight down.

"Twilight, it is quite alright. I just have not been hugged in… a very long time. And please, call me Luna." Luna reassured Twilight with a soft smile. That did just the trick.

"Oh, I see… well, I'll have to make sure that _that_ longevity isn't repeated in the future, at least while I'm around. But I'm sure that won't be a problem after tonight" Twilight said jovially as she proceeded to walk out of the guest room.

"What is planned for tonight, if I may politely inquire?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side in inquiry.

"All of my other friends are coming over in a few hours and we are all going to have a sleepover!" Twilight answered as she looked back with her signature smile. Luna's eyes widened in nervousness at anticipation of more guests she'd have to meet as Twilight walked away.

"I'm going to have Spike make some tea. Did you want some, Luna?" Twilight called back.

"Yes… tea would be very nice. Thank you." Luna replied back as she rubbed her temples in anxiety and frustration.

All Luna could hear in her thoughts was a voice, snickering and on the verge of laughter.


	3. Sleepover

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long delay between chapters. To be honest, it has been a phase of lack of motivation. I'm attempting to restart that now. Toying with some more ideas. Once again, all feedback is encouraged and greatly appreciated. R&R if you would be so inclined to do so. **

**Here's Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sleepover

Luna was occupied in unpacking her belongings and organizing the guest room to her liking for her extended stay in Ponyville. Once again, a million thoughts were entering the blue haired princess's mind, attempting to rationalize the night's future events. She didn't know why she was so apprehensive about the whole situation. In truth, she felt that some of her rationalizations and reasons were gross overreactions to something that ultimately would benefit her in the grand scheme of things. Still... Luna had a set of ideals, morals, and a code of ethics that dictated who she was, and consequently, those projected her image as to how she ruled and socialized. After all, she did have a royal and business like image to keep up. Changing those would feel absolutely weird to her. Then again, Celestia had been able to do it flawlessly, and her subjects, common and royal, simply adored her as a result. If Celestia was able to do it, why couldn't Luna? Granted, Celestia was naturally a more social person, but that doesn't detract from the fact that she had to become more formal when the situation warranted it. With that being said, surely Luna could accomplish this.

"There is surely nothing to be afraid of." Luna said to herself in a reassuring tone.

Luna opened the window to let in some fresh air. She marveled at the quaint scenery and sheer aura of contentness that surrounded the town's inhabitants, even the wildlife. She witnessed a few children playing in a nearby park, as well as normal people going about their daily lives, seemingly without a problem on their minds. Luna took a deep breath and exhaled, allowing a smile to slowly etch itself on her ever stern face. Seeing her subjects content with their lot in life always brought her a sense of satisfaction. It meant she was at least doing something right as one of their leaders.

"I believe I could just possibly get used to this." Luna said to herself once more before she turned around to find Twilight peeking into the room at that instant.

"Tea and snacks are ready, Luna." Twilight said with a soft smile. Snacks. Luna felt she could use some nourishment before dinner.

"Excellent. Thank you, Twilight." Luna softly stated as she began to walk out the door with Twilight.

"Forgive me for prying, but is something troubling you?" Twilight inquired, looking back over at the night princess as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Worry not, Twilight. And to be honest, I'm just being irrationally paranoid about this whole 'loosening up' ordeal. I know that I have nothing to worry about, but even so..." Luna began to respond before she got caught up in her thoughts again.

"I completely understand. I believe an apprehensive reaction is completely merited at first. After all, you are making a few changes to your personality. It was almost exactly like when I first came to Ponyville. I had no interest in making friends or even having a life outside of being Celestia's student. Over these last couple of years, I realized that doing so, albeit reluctantly, was one of the best things to have ever happened to me." Twilight explained as the two sat down in the kitchen, Twilight wearing a proud smile.

"It certainly shows. I'm sure things will work themselves out wonderfully. Celestia has never steered me wrong... Other than for her own personal amusement." Luna responded in earnest, adding sarcastic inflection at the end.

"You would know better. After all, you have to live with her." Twilight said, jokingly.

"Oh ho ho you have NO idea..." Luna replied, the two of them sharing a hearty chuckle.

"You know that I can hear the both of you, right?" a voice entered both their minds, eliciting an even harder laugh from the two girls. After they calmed down, the two continued engaging in casual conversation:

"When can we expect the rest of your friends to arrive for our evening plans?" Luna asked.

"In about two hours, actually. Pinkie Pie likes to set things up a bit early, so we can at least expect her around seven." Twilight responded casually. Luna nodded in acceptance before stuffing another cookie into her mouth.

"In that case, I believe I'm going to go freshen up in preparation for their arrival." Luna said, finishing her snack and tea as she got up to walk out of the kitchen.

"Bathroom is next to your room. Don't over-exert yourself." Twilight pointed out in a half informative and half sarcastic manner, attempting light hearted humor with the Princess. Luna stopped in her tracks and turned to face her sister's pupil, eyebrow raised.

"Dost thou imply that we are not competent in taking care of ourselves?" Luna asked with no inflection in her voice, using the royal/archaic first person plural pronoun. The blood from Twilight's face drained instantly and her eyes widened.

"Oh... N-n-no, princess. I didn't mean it as a personal attack whatsoever! I-it was a poor attempt at humor, a-and I sincerely apologize. It shall not happen again!" Twilight frantically explained as she gave a polite curtsy as well. Luna still gazed at her with her eyebrow raised with no emotion in her face. She then relaxed her expression and consequently, began snickering... Then giggling, ultimately leading to a hearty laugh and a very confused Twilight.

"I merely jest, Twilight. Do relax yourself. That was my attempt at humor." Luna explained, giving a rather mischevious giggle. Twilight had calmed down and couldn't help but laugh at the situation as well, realizing that she had just been played.

"Haha, you got me, Luna. Maybe both of us have a bit of lightening up to do." Twilight stated with a pensive smile.

"Indeed... Just perhaps. Well, I'll be freshening up. Holler for me if you require assistance with anything." Luna replied with a soft grin before she started off towards the bathroom. Twilight nodded as she left the kitchen, putting dishes away. Twilight then smiled amusingly and shook her head, softly giggling to herself.

"Well, she's definitely Celestia's sister. Can't imagine what she'll be like when she's loosened up." Twilight thought out loud, entertaining herself with the idea.

Seven eventually rolled around and Luna was finishing unwinding and freshening up. She was able to hear a knock at the front door and Twilight answering it. Unsure of who it was, she decided to find out for herself. Adjusting her now casual night-wear, she made for the door between her room and the common area. Upon exiting the sanctuary of the guest bedroom, the unexpectant Princess was immediately assaulted and tackled to the floor by a curly pink-haired girl. Luna didn't stand a chance. Twilight couldn't stifle her laughter and was waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie and I haven't seen you here before and if I haven't seen you here before that means you're new and... wait a minute..." The sight and realization hit Pinkie like a freight train.

"Greetings... Pinkie... Please get... Off me... Cannot breathe!" a struggling Luna attempted to say under the weight of the epitome of caffeine high.

"P-princess Luna? Oh dear... I'm so sorry-" Pinkie began to say as she released the Princess, who calmly halted her speech as she normalized her breathing and dusted off her clothing. Pinkie's hair deflated slightly in shame.

It's quite alright, Pinkie. After all, I'm sure you will be most invaluable in helping me loosen up." Luna said with a soothing smile. This helped a bit, but Pinkie was still feeling a bit shameful for not exercising self control. This was apparent to Luna. She thought for a bit, and an idea struck her. She then moved forward and embraced Pinkie, much to the shock of everyone in the room. Pinkie gasped a bit, and Luna shuddered a bit. However, Luna soon felt a warmness and closeness much like with Twilight. Maybe physical contact was not something to be feared after all. A small, genuine smile forced itself on Luna's face and Pinkie beamed, returning the embrace. Yeah, Luna could most certainly get used to this. A suitable starting point.

"Wow, Luna. I have to say, I didn't entirely expect that." Twilight pointed out as she walked over to join the other two.

"Neither did I, but I think it did the trick." Luna replied, peering over at the curvy, pink-haired girl, who had her signature smile on.

"Thanks, Princess. It meant a lot, and sorry if it made you uncomfortable." Pinkie chimed in.

"Think nothing of it, Pinkie, for it was well worth it. And please, just call me Luna." the princess replied earnestly, earning an enthusiastic nod from the hyperactive girl.

"I'm impressed, Luna. You're off to a good start. Keep it up!" a voice sounded off in her mind. Luna didn't respond, but smiled a bit in satisfaction. This time, the moment wasn't ruined by a lewd comment, letting her turn her attention to the two girls.

"When do your other friends arrive?" Luna inquired to Twilight while Pinkie went to set up a few things. Just then, there was a knock on the door, followed by said door being slammed open.

"Right now, actually." Twilight answered with a pseudo-annoyed tone of voice, indicating to Luna that this was rather commonplace. She simply gave an amused chuckle and followed Twilight to her friends. As the new arrivals filtered in one by one, Luna observed them ahead of time before formal introductions.

"Rainbow Dash is in the HOUSE!" a rainbow-haired, tall and athletic girl proclaimed with great confidence as she entered into the common room. She sported a cyan colored top with beige short shorts which fit her tall and agile figure quite well.

"Loudly introducin' yourself when ya enter a giant treehouse. Keep an eye out everybody, I reckon we're dealin' with a badass over here." the blonde-haired farm girl named Applejack walked in immediately after and exclaimed sarcastically in her iconic southern drawl. She donned a standard white top and an orange jacket, both of which stopped a bit short, exposing her abdomen, followed by jean short shorts. She wore her long hair in somewhat of a ponytail, bounding it at the end with a read ribbon of sorts.

"Oh tonight will simply be marvelous!" the fashionista named Rarity stated rather excitedly. She was a bit overdressed for the occassion, but it seemed that she tended to do that. She wore a long but still somewhat informal white dress that covered down to her ankles; simple, yet elegant.

"Y-yes, I'm sure. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Fluttershy announced, albeit rather softly and almost inaudibly. She definitely lived up to her name, as the timid and humble girl was almost hiding behind her very long and straight pink hair. She wore a very simple yellow long sleeved shirt as well as long beige pants which hugged her body quite nicely. For such a timid girl, she was certainly blessed and well endowed in the department of physique.

The girls had all filed in, greeting each other and having conversation amongst themselves. Luna watched with contentness. She then took her crown off of her head and teleported it back to her room. Twilight beckoned for her and motioned her towards the cluster of girls. Time to make some friends.

"Everyone, it has been a couple years and she hasn't had the privilege to get out much so you may not remember her. Princess Luna, would you like to take it from here?"Twilight began to say. There were a couple of gasps from the other girls as they just realized that they were in the presence of one of the royal sisters. Luna chuckled a bit at this reaction.

"Yes, it is I, Princess Luna, but you may just refer to me as Luna. There is no need for formalities between us, so please, feel free to treat me as one of your friends." At that moment, the look in their eyes was one of pure shock. After all, it is not every day that you get to address a princess in a rather informal manner. Rainbow Dash was the first to step up.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest runner in all off Equestria!" Dash said as she struck a fierce pose. Luna took her hand and greeted her with a sincere smile.

"If my memory serves more well, you were the one performing pranks on other attendees at the festival during Nightmare Night about two years ago, correct?" Luna inquired.

"YEAH! That was most definitely me!" Dash exclaimed, her eyes lighting up as the princess was able to still recall her, even though they didn't get much contact. Luna nodded with a smile as the farm girl stepped forward.

"Ah'm Applejack. Me an mah family tend to Sweet Apple Acres farm. Best apples in all of Equestria!" Applejack said with great pride.

"So it is you who oversees Sweet Apple Acres. I shall have you know that I personally request apples and other produce from your farm. It simply is the best and it's a pleasure to meet you." Luna replied sincerely. The look of gratefulness and sheer joy that came over the farm girl's face was ever so gratifying to her. The nicely dressed one came forward:

"I'm Rarity, and I own and operate the Carousel Boutique making clothes for men and women alike. It is an honor to meet you more personally and I would be honored if you would allow me to make you casual clothes for our future outings." the fashionista said with great eagerness.

"And if I remember correctly, it was you who made the dresses for my sister and me for last year's Grand Galloping Gala, correct?" Luna asked. Rarity nodded vehemently, eliciting a chuckle from Luna.

"I thought so. I would trust no other in making extra clothes for me." Luna proclaimed. Rarity emitted what sounded akin to a fan-girl squeal at the remark. The remaining girl stepped forward, and Luna remembered her instantly. If her memory served her right, this next introduction was going to be quite… interesting.

"I-I-I'm Fluttershhh-" the pink-haired girl began to say before she trailed off into an abyss of her own shyness.

"I'm sorry, love, but I couldn't quite hear you." Luna stated, taking a few steps closer to her, which only made Fluttershy retreat her face behind her hair. Apparently the memories of the rather unpleasant introductions on Nightmare Night were still fairly present. Luna then took the initiative.

"You're Fluttershy, correct?" Luna asked. Fluttershy did not change her position, but merely nodded behind her hair. Luna figured it would be easier to just be direct and clear the air. Luna then reached out and gently eased Fluttershy's face up to face her own.

"You need not fear, Fluttershy. Our circumstances of introduction are much different this time around, and I most enjoyed your company then as I do now. Please feel free to treat me like one of your friends." Luna said in a very gentle manner, which got Fluttershy to become much less tense. She mustered a small but very sincere smile and nodded in response. Luna nodded back with her own smile and withdrew her hand. At that point, Twilight stepped in.

"Well, that takes care of introductions, so it seems we can get this little slumber party started!" she said with great inflection at the end of her sentence. The rest of the girls began to smile and get excited.

"Before we do anything drastic, I propose we have something to eat first." Rarity proclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's have some chow." Rainbow Dash said, to which they all made their way into the kitchen and began making random assortments of food and whatever else they were craving at the time. As they all sat down in the common room with their potluck of food, Twilight explained the entire situation with Luna and what they would be tasked with.

"So, what exactly is going on in your eyes, Luna?" Rarity asked.

"The general version of the story is that I'm too uptight for my own good and Celestia has ordered me to lighten up with your girls' help." Luna replied as she took a bite of her food. The rest all seemed delighted to be able to.

"Ah believe we can be of some help." Applejack said with a cheery inflection.

"You bet, Luna! But you'll have to have an open mind. You might be afraid to try a few things with us but it will be good for you. We'll take care of you, and within a month, you'll be carefree when it counts!" Rainbow Dash stated with conviction. Luna nodded with a nice smile.

"I'll do what it takes. I'll get over my apprehensions in due time." Luna replied. With that, they finished their food and continued onto their little party. They talked about random things, braided/did each other's hair (which Luna was actually quite pleased with the outcome of Pinkie's work), and toyed around with magic, especially when Luna put on a show and let the rest of the girls personally see her raise the moon. Soon the nightly activities turned into telling jokes… rather lewd ones at that. Luna, at first, was hesitant to find many of these jokes humorous rather than repulsive, but soon her defenses were whittled away and she began to slowly start giggling and snickering at them.

"Okay, I got one!" Twilight spoke up.

"Lay it on me!" Dash stated, lying down with her arms folded behind her head.

"That's what she said." Pinkie interrupted, causing Dash to amusingly glare at her and eliciting snickers from the other girls. Luna blushed deeply and buried her face in her hand, still not entirely used to the open sexual humor. The other girls picked up on this and found it quite amusing. Twilight then continued:

"So, there's this guy who is traveling on business. He had been away from home for a while and was having… 'urges' that needed to be satisfied." Twilight began. Everyone picked up on this part and nodded. Luna was attempting to figure out where this was going.

"So he goes into a brothel and asks for a girl for the night." Luna began to understand now but still forced herself to listen attentively.

"So, the girl leads him upstairs and begins to strip down for him. Soon, she's completely nude and upon removing her underwear, the man just stops and stares… mouth completely agape. The girl sees this and says amusingly: 'What's wrong, hun? You're acting like you've never seen a vagina before since you came out of one.'" Twilight continued. Luna continued to blush for a bit, wondering where this joke was headed. Once again, she assured herself that she'd eventually get used to dirtier jokes.

"The man only replies 'Not one big enough to crawl back into!'" Twilight finished. Rainbow Dash completely lost it and began laughing hysterically along with Pinkie and Applejack. Rarity was attempting to be more ladylike and suppress her giggles but soon gave into complete laughter as well. Fluttershy was blushing completely but couldn't help but muster heavy giggling. To everyone surprise, however, Luna's defenses were completely shattered and she began to laugh heartily. Luna also heard another voice in her head laughing hard as well. Yes, it appeared that Luna was indeed having a great time. Dash then wore a mischievous smirk and spoke up as everyone quieted down:

"Alright girls, I say we all tell each other our nastiest sex stories…" she said with a sultry tone. Luna, who was drinking at the time, instantly seized up and choked and Fluttershy almost fainted.

"Rainbow DASH!" Twilight exclaimed in a shocked manner. Gazing at Luna, she was blushing furiously and coughing up a storm. Dash was now laughing even harder. The other girls were blushing as well, albeit not as much as they expected this behavior from her.

"Relax, everyone. I was just trying to screw around with Luna." Dash said as she began laughing again. Luna only shook her head as her face was still very red and still settling down from the coughing fit.

"We're supposed'ta help Luna here lighten up, not kill her from embarrassment!" Applejack playfully scolded. "Besides, not like you have anything to brag about, Dashie!" AJ continued, earning a bunch of laughing and 'ooooooh's' from the other girls. Rainbow only chuckled at the comment, not really dignifying it with an answer.

"Well… I'm not so sure I'd be too suited for this conversation, even if you weren't taking it seriously." Luna chimed in, regaining her composure and adjusting her shirt.

"Aww come on, I'm sure all the men are clamoring after you, Luna! I mean, look at you!" Twilight pointed out, not helping Luna's blush at all.

"I agree, I'm sure you attract all sorts of gentlemen, and maybe even some of the more… undesirable type." Rarity spoke. Luna shook her head softly as she yawned.

"Don't be too sure of yourselves, my friends." Luna said with an interesting inflection that only Rarity seemed to pick up on. She then yawned again, stretched, and laid herself down comfortably in her little makeshift slumber party bed. She hadn't slept all day or the previous night and she was completely beat.

"I've had a wonderful night, girls, but I'm afraid if I'm to be any fun tomorrow, that I'll have to get a decent night's sleep. Thank you for the most marvelous time and I look forward to tomorrow." Luna said as she bade the girls their respective goodnights. She then cast a spell on herself which put her in a deep sleep almost instantaneously. Her deep and rhythmic breathing was an indicator of that to the other girls.

"She's never had a boyfriend or girlfriend." Rarity proclaimed randomly. The other girls looked at her in disbelief.

"I-I'm a bit hesitant to believe that. I mean… s-she's absolutely gorgeous and so kindhearted." Fluttershy offered her input.

"Come to think of it, I never recalled hearing about any guy or girl in Luna's life when speaking with Celestia. I'm not entirely sure she plays for only one team." Twilight said, thinking deeply.

"Well, with the constant pokerface that she puts on for royal affairs and even in her own personal life, it's as if she put up a wall. She wouldn't even allow herself time to see someone, believing her only duty was a princess. It makes sense." Rarity explained.

"So she hasn't had a proper significant other. What does that have to do with us? What do you want to do… hook her up with someone?" Rainbow Dash asked. Applejack nodded in agreement. Rarity thought on everyone's words for a few moments before her eyes twinkled and a large grin etched itself on her face. She moved one of her curls out of her face before she pulled Pinkie aside and asked her something. Pinkie then nodded vehemently and they both turned back to the rest of the girls. Rarity then addressed them all:

"I know exactly what we're going to do tomorrow!" She proclaimed before motioning the others closer, the sleeping Princess of the Night unaware of the next day's ventures. However, another entity was listening in on them, not in their presence of course. The Solar Princess listened to the plans with a hand over her mouth to attempt to suppress her giggles.

"Oh Luna, you're going to have fun tomorrow!"


	4. Rude Awakening

**A/N: Here's an update for you all. Not as long as the previous chapter by any means but I'll be damned if I forget about this story. Hopefully it works for you all. R&R, as it is appreciated. **

**NOTE: Any references to any real life people or works are not mine and belong to their respective owners. I claim no ownership of anything other than this plot line. (I believe I'm obligated to say something like this)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

Being as gifted as Luna was in her magic usage (no surprise) she was able to fully manipulate herself and her surroundings in her dream state. In her advanced lucidity, she was able to create a sense of… nothing. Just her alone with her thoughts, away from the physical realm, and just meditate to herself. The spell she would sometimes induce herself with would make sure that it would be tougher to make her stir from this lucid state, allowing for a great night's sleep and ultimately, this is what enabled her to keep her calm demeanor almost all the time. Keeping her emotions in check was vital to her personality of being almost completely stoic, which at the current moment, she was not too proud of. Balance is necessary, but living a monotone existence is not. She would make the necessary adjustments in due time, but for now, this was her alone time. She had a great time with her new friends and she was able to get some well deserved shut-eye. So far, it had only been one day and she was enjoying her progress: She had been given casual dress clothes for nighttime, to which she felt so… not constricted, she had cooked her own food with her friends (although some creations were crimes against humanity), she allowed her hair to be braided by the pink haired eternal caffeine high (whose company she simply adored), and she laughed heartily at a sex joke. So far so good! She had mentally lowered the moon in her lucid state, so she could still continue sleeping until now. It was time for her to wake up, and wake up she did. It was mid morning and she felt so rested and ready to tackle the day. Still, Luna was quite comfy in her sleeping accommodations in the common room and barely opened her eyes, glancing at a few of her friends still sleeping, as she was considering falling back into a light slumber for just a few more minutes. That thought, however, was to be crushed immediately.

"_I JUST HAD SEX! AND IT FELT SO GOOD!"_

The invasive and horrendously loud music startled Luna fully awake within a few milliseconds. She sat up in her makeshift bed, letting out an involuntary scream, holding her chest and panting as if she just had a stroke from fright.

"_A WOMAN LET ME PUT MY PENIS INSIDE HER!"_

The blaring music was shattering her eardrums and now the others were stirring. Fluttershy was startled awake and was trembling under her covers, while Rarity and Applejack were fuming.

"Rise and shine, ladies! We've got a long day ahead of us!" Rainbow Dash yelled, wide awake and obviously in control of the unwelcome music. Pinkie Pie was also in collaboration with this, and she was laughing her ass off.

"_I JUST HAD SEX, AND I'LL NEVER GO BACK"_

Twilight then stirred; a heavy sleeper so it would seem, but obviously annoyed and borderline livid.

"God…DAMMIT! Rainbow Dash, turn that racket off!" Twilight yelled as she shot her hand up (still laying down), and fired a magic projectile towards Rainbow Dash's media player, completely destroying it. Needless to say this caused some protest from the runner.

"Aww what the hell Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she picked up the pieces of her fallen media player. Twilight didn't even dignify her protests with a response. Twilight was easy going, but so help you if you disrupt her sleep. Luna was still coming down from her daze and she finally regained her senses after the rude awakening.

"Come here Rainbow Dash, I'll fix it for you," Luna beckoned Dash over.

"Seriously Dash, I ought'a sock you where the sun don't shine," Applejack added in, obviously annoyed that she was roused from her peaceful slumber and rather rudely.

"I agree wholeheartedly with Applejack. But, we might as well start the day now since I won't be getting back to sleep no thanks to you two," Rarity voiced her opinion. Pinkie was still giggling to her heart's content. Rainbow Dash was having her player magically repaired by Luna at the time.

"Thanks Luna. Sorry about waking you up like that," Rainbow apologized. Luna only smiled as she completed the repairs of the music player before she leaned into Rainbow Dash's ear.

"If you do that again I'll send you into another dimension," Luna whispered into her ear. Rainbow's eyes widened and she nodded vehemently, to which Luna returned the gesture with a genuine smile of her own, then a laugh at the priceless expression on Dash's face.

"Well, now that we're all up, who's hungry? I'll make us some breakfast," Dash offered as she strode into the kitchen. Applejack quickly sprang to her feet.

"Oh hell no, Dash. Remember the last time you tried tah cook? Ya almost burned Fluttershy's house down," Applejack stated. Everyone shuddered at that memory. Twilight had to magically pull water from the nearby stream in order to douse the flame.

"Oh it wasn't _that_ bad!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Dash, you were makin' scrambled eggs. You almost torched tha house makin' cookin' the easiest thing imaginable," Applejack countered. Everyone giggled at this and Luna planted her face in her hand.

"Oh shut up! At least I tried," Dash said, attempting to salvage her defeat.

"All ah saw was that you _tried_ tah burn tha house down. Now, who wants some apple pancakes? I'll whip 'em up in a jiffy" Applejack said happily as she shoved Dash out of the kitchen and got right to cooking. The rest all smiled at the thought. Applejack was the better cook of all of the friends, who barely outdid Pinkie Pie, although her specialty was baking. Everyone knew that when Applejack was cooking, they were in for a real treat.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Luna asked inquisitively as she brushed her hair lightly, getting the 'bed-hair' look out. All the girls looked at each other and laughed a bit, which made Luna nervous, since they didn't answer her question.

"I have a feeling today is going to kill me a bit inside" Luna said in a monotone. Rarity then spoke up.

"Well, we figured that if you're to loosen up a bit, we'd have to make a few changes. We kinda snooped through your belongings and found few articles of casual… modern clothing," she stated. Luna raised her eyebrow a bit.

"So, w-we were thinking that we'd take you shopping today for more laid back clothes… i-if that's okay with you o-of course," Fluttershy added in. Luna sighed and placed her forehead back into her palm.

"Surely, my friends, you jest" she said halfheartedly, knowing full well they weren't but retained some hope that they were. The others giggled at this.

"Don't worry, Luna. We won't do anything too drastic. You're coming with us after all, so you can pick out something you like. I'm sure we'll find something that will fit your style in a more casual yet modern aspect," Twilight said, reassuring her.

"Well, I did agree to do what was necessary. Alright I'll comply with you to the fullest extent. But right now, I'm starving," Luna replied as her stomach involuntarily made its hunger known.

"Already taken care of, Princess!" Applejack said as she walked out of the kitchen with a bunch of plates and a massive stack of apple pancakes. She served them all and they began eating the hearty meal. Luna was genuinely impressed by the simple yet delectable dish that AJ prepared.

"I must say, Applejack. You are quite the cook. I might just have to bring you to Canterlot one day in the near future just to cook for me!" Luna complimented as she continued stuffing her face. Luna may have been overly-elegant and professional, but she knew how to put away her food. With her slender figure, one would never even know that she could gorge herself heartily and still retain it.

"That's mighty kind of you, Princess. It means a lot coming from you," Applejack replied, completely humbled.

"Hey! It's Luna," the Lunar princess corrected AJ with a joking glare of sternness, which gave way to a giggle. They all laughed as they enjoyed the remainder of their meal together, making idle chatter amongst themselves.

"Alright girls. Let's all get cleaned up and dressed so we can get this shopping done as quickly as possible," Rainbow Dash said as they all began to put away their plates and other meal-stuffs.

"Why the sense of urgency, Rainbow Dash?" Luna asked curiously. Pinkie Pie decided to answer that one.

"Because when we're done, come afternoon and nighttime, we're gonna hit up the club!" she said with excitement, jumping to emphasize that. Luna's blood drained from her face at this statement.

"You're all trying to assassinate me with anxiety, aren't you," Luna stated sarcastically as she once again placed her head in her palms. The girls all giggled again. This was for her own good. Luna could only mutter a one word response to their laughing and also as a reaction to letting this all sink it. It was a word that she used for the first time in her life in order to express her emotions.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: Things sure seem to be heating up! Hope this worked for you all, cheers!**

**Lyrics: "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island**


	5. Casual

**A/N: Hey guys/gals! Hope you didn't think I forgot about this story! Apologies once again. I had quite a bit of writers block at this part. Well, here's the plan on what's going to happen:**

**This first day that is progressing is going to be broken up into two more chapters. A lot of attention for one day, I know, but once this unique day is finished, the story will progress fairly quickly, since not EVERY day will be interesting enough to devote a chapter to. We'll deal with that as it surfaces and you'll let me know what you think in your reviews. **

**On that note, enjoy the awaited chapter 5, and please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Casual

Luna had been tending to her usual morning routine of freshening herself up, only this time it wasn't for court or any other miscellaneous royal duty. This time she was to go out with her new friends… in public. She had to admit, she had been enjoying all of their company so far, save for a few unwelcome moments here and there. But, judging on how best friends act around each other, sometimes they get on each other's nerves. Hell, sometimes they prod each other's nerves just for the hilarity of the reaction. It's what friends do, right? Besides, being the victim of jests wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Either way, it builds up her exposure to others, and that, in the end, is what really mattered to Luna.

Luna was in the shower right now, calmly trying to get herself oriented in the day and letting the steam percolate through the bathroom. One thing Luna always indulged in was ridiculously long showers. During heavy sessions of royal duties, she found that the shower was the sanctuary away from her own quarters; using ten percent of her time actually bathing herself, and the rest thinking about life and how to approach her duties. It helped get her through the day, and even now, she was enjoying every minute of it. Doing her thinking first, she had been contemplating and adding mental feedback to her progress over the last day or so. Overall, she had great things to say, but tonight was going to be the ultimate test for her. Deciding to face it when it was needed, Luna then decided to be productive and actually bathe herself. As she was washing her body down, she thought she had picked up the sound of the door opening. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to rinse herself off, facing the showerhead, until she now was certain there was a presence behind her. She froze in place.

"Hey Luna, you were taking forever so I decided to consolidate and share the shower with you. We're all girls in the end so…" the Rainbow haired intruder said suddenly. Luna tensed up immediately and slowly turned around, too shocked for words and just glared at the other nude girl in the shower with her. Turning around, Dash was now able to get a full look at the Lunar Princess in her most vulnerable state.

"DAAAAAYUUUUM Luna! Look at you rockin' that body!" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee, tracing her eyes up and down Luna's generous form, completely oblivious, or indifferent to the fact that she was digging her own grave deeper and deeper. Luna continued to say nothing, her glare hardening and still somewhat in shock, the only difference being that she turned a shade of red. Being introverted, Luna was somewhat self-conscious of her physical self, feeling that it had something to do with her being accepted into society. She took pride in working herself out quite nicely. Not used to the very shrewd compliment, she continued to stare daggers at Dash, her last warning to the runner that she had better get out now. Unfortunately, things did not progress in the most desirable fashion.

"I'm not sure what team you play for, Luna, but damn I wouldn't mind test driving the product if you catch my drift," Rainbow Dash added. At that moment, Luna's eyes flared a bright blue.

* * *

"Alright, everyone ready so far?" Twilight asked the rest of her friends who were gathered in the common room.

"Seems like it. Just waitin' on Luna and RD," Applejack added. "Speakin' o'which, I know Luna is finishing her shower, but where the hell is that Rainbow-haired tool?" she inquired.

"Indeed, where is Rainbow Dash?" Rarity echoed.

"Oh oooh! I know! She said something about Luna being too slow in the shower, so she was going to share it with her to save time," Pinkie added in her usual tone of voice.

"She said WHAT?!" Twilight asked, almost fainting on the spot.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy added in softly, burying her face in her hair as if feeling Luna's embarrassment.

"Oh lord… this cannot end well. Pinkie, when did she go in?" Applejack asked.

"About a minute ago actually," the curly-haired party girl answered. Twilight only sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"Three… two… one…" she counted down. At that instant, a small space in the middle of the common room ruptured, revealing an instantaneous portal. Right as it opened, a nude Rainbow Dash was thrown out of it with great force, colliding with a bookcase, and the portal closing instantly.

"uuuugh… my head…" Rainbow Dash said, clutching her head.

"Serves yah right, ya dumbass. What were'ya thinkin? Put yer damn clothes on," Applejack said in a reprimanding tone, throwing her clothes at her, which Dash complied and put on.

"Hey, someone's gotta test her limits, otherwise she won't get comfortable. I was expecting good things!" she defended herself.

"Then you're an idiot," Twilight said in a monotone.

"By barging in on her nude?!" Rarity asked, horrified.

"Well yeah! What better limit than when one is naked? Besides… getting thrown out of a portal for getting a look at that… totally worth it," Dash replied with a smug smile on her face, now fully dressed.

"You… dense… bitch! Yah don't invade people's showers! Yah just don't do that!" Applejack scolded, flailing her arms in the air to make a point.

"Like I said… after seeing that, totally worth it!" Dash responded with her ever confident smirk on her face, causing Pinkie to get enveloped in a giggle fit over the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure she appreciates that compliment," Twilight added in.

"She turned another shade of red, that's for sure," Rainbow replied.

"Oh shut your hole," Twilight responded, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh I know a way you could shut it, Twily," Dash retorted in a sultry tone and with a wink. Twilight glared at her while Rarity facepalmed. Applejack socked her in the stomach.

"OW! What the heck was that for!" Dash asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Fer bein' a twat," Applejack scolded once more.

"Works for me," Dash said.

A little while later, Luna mad her presence known when she finished her shower, still wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry I took so long, but a certain someone decided to try their luck with me in the shower," Luna said, glaring once again at Rainbow Dash, who in turn gave her a sheepish smile.

"No worries Luna. We're just waiting for you to get dressed and we'll be off," Twilight said in her usual soft manner.

"Indeed, but there's a problem. As you all found out, I indeed do not believe I'm in possession of casual wear for outings," Luna admitted, a little bit embarrassed. Pinkie's eyes twinkled.

"Oh! I'll help you with that Luna, come with me!" Pinkie shouted. Not giving any time for Luna to respond, Pinkie ran by and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her into the guest room along with a suitcase full of clothes that no one else knew where it came from. Pinkie being Pinkie. The door shut immediately after they entered. The rest of the girls decided to listen in. Nothing was heard for a small amount of time, but then silence was shattered:

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I am NOT wearing this out in public!"

"Oh Luna, it's only temporary until we get you something you'll like which is the whole reason we're going out today. You'll attract more attention wearing your royal stuff!" Pinkie replied with a happy tone.

"Oh good lord I feel so… exposed! It's just… I… I mean… Look at this! This is a top? Before I was banished we used to call this a sportsbra!"

"Now you're being overdramatic, it's not that bad. Just bear with me for a couple hours. Once you find something of your taste, you can burn these immediately if you choose!"

"Ugh, oh very well. Let's just get this over with,"

The door unlocked and Pinkie came out first, smiling as usual. Luna, however, did not exit out of the room.

"Luna, come on out!" Pinkie urged her.

"No."

"Luna! You ordered us to treat you like you were one of our great friends, which you are, rather than royalty. So I'm gonna act on that, and so help me if you don't get out here this instant I will come in there and drag you out here by your-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it… just… gimme a second please," Luna conceded, interrupting Pinkie's little tirade and further whetting the curiosity of the other girls. Luna then emerged, slowly coming into the light of the common room. She had on tight, formfitting white work pants that, well… fit her form very generously. This was complemented by a tight and very pink top that came down to her belt line. The top had the right shoulder cut out, effectively exposing Luna's shoulder and a small piece of her blue bra strap. In the eyes of the other girls and by modern standards, this was actually quite casual wear amongst girls their age. She'd fit in perfectly. However, Twilight could understand how she would be feeling exposed, considering she has worn formal her entire life. Nevertheless, the look went amazingly with her figure. Luna, however, did not think so. Not always thinking highly of herself in the physical appearance department, she subconsciously waited for a rejection or mockery from her new friends.

"Wow Luna… you look amazing!" Fluttershy, surprisingly, being the one to say something first, her bright blue eyes gleaming at Luna.

"I simply… well actually, _more_ than agree with Fluttershy! You look spectacularly marvelous! The colors contrast perfectly and you have the ideal figure for such wear!" Rarity commented with her fashion sense. The other girls only nodded in agreement, and Dash looked like she turned a small shade of red.

"I have to agree, Luna. Although it may not be your color preference, the look definitely fits you!" Twilight added last with a very genuine smile. Luna was taken aback internally, but not in a bad way. What she did express on the outside, however, was a very deep blush. She had not considered herself relatively good looking, yet she was receiving so much genuine praise. Luna could not help but feel incredibly grateful for their feedback and support.

"Thank you… thank you all…" was all she could muster, looking like she was trying to hide behind her hair much like Fluttershy.

"Well then, I say we are all set to go. Let us get Luna some magnificent clothes! To the Ponyville Mall!" Rarity yelled with delight as she led everyone out the door. As Luna followed the girls out into the bright, pre-noon day, she found herself performing feedback on her temporary clothes. Granted, they were not her color, but she found them rather… unconstricting. She smiled a bit at this, and out of instinct tugged the right shirt sleeve over her shoulder, only to have it fall back into place again, leaving her very lightly tanned shoulder ever exposed. She shrugged and continued to walk by Twilight as they ventured to the mall.

"_Cannot win them all, I suppose. But I guess I can get used to this look. Quite comfortably unrestrictive if I might add,"_ Luna said to herself.

"_I have to agree with the girls. You look absolutely hot in that, Lulu," _ another voice echoed in Luna's head, causing her to roll her eyes.

"_Good morning, sister. No raunchy comment to start the conversation as per always. I'm impressed," _Luna added, sarcastically. At that moment, the group passed a young man going about his day. He casually glanced at Luna, who caught his eye first, and he smiled at her. Luna immediately became flustered and turned red, completely unused to being looked at in such a way. Of course, on the situation of a raunchy comment, she spoke too soon.

"_See that young man you all just passed? He shot you a look that simply screamed that he wanted to do terrible things to your-"_

"_Shut the fuck up, Tia."_


	6. Public Mingling

**A/N: Time for Lulu to be in the public eye! On to chapter six! Feel free to review while you're at it :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Public Mingling

The journey to the ever-expanding Ponyville's shopping district was a short one, filled with conversation and many random bouts of onlookers disturbing them. After all, it is not every day that you get to see seven beautiful girls walking about and having a great time. Fortunately, the seven were able to make it to the center without much more harassment. Something was odd though… Luna was noticing that girls would merely glance at her, and guys would glance and/or give her a smile. Did they not know who she was? That was when she realized that she left her tiara back at Twilight's place, and compounded with the fact that she was wearing clothing that was completely unheard of for her, she was relatively incognito. As of right now though, she felt that was for the best, lest the public cower in fear before her like a couple years back on Nightmare Night. She did notice that a few people could make out who she was if they studied her closely. To her surprise, they only reacted in a sense of shock, being they have never seen her outside of Canterlot. Maybe the public was getting over her less than eventful introduction those years back. That, she thought to herself, would also be a marvelous thing.

"So, this is where the Equestrian youth do the 'hanging out' on their free time…" Luna mused to no one in particular, studying the expansive shopping mall.

"Yup yup yup!" Pinkie pie stated ecstatically, bouncing into the entrance before she turned around and spoke again: "There's a few things I need to pick up for the bakery and the cakes, so I'll meet up with you girls for lunch! Okiedokielokie bye!" and then she sped off, leaving the rest of the girls in shock.

"Y-yeah that reminds me. I-I need to pick up a few things for my animals… so I'll m-meet you girls at lunch as well… i-if that's okay with you of course…" Fluttershy spoke softly before the rest of the girls nodded and saw her off. Rainbow Dash looked after her.

"With her looking like that, she's gonna get harassed and she doesn't know how to deal with douchebags. I'll go with her. Catch you girls at lunch!" Dash said as she ran off to catch up with Fluttershy. Rarity then turned to the remaining girls.

"I myself have a few things I need to purchase for the boutique, as well as scouting out my competition," she said with an evil giggle at the end. "We shall indeed convene for lunch. Ta-ta for now!" Rarity waved the girls off, who said their farewells until then.

"So, looks like it's just us three. Shall we look around a bit?" Twilight asked, directing her question mainly towards Luna rather than Applejack.

"Indeed. I'm quite curious as to what there is to find here. As a princess I never had to get things myself. I feel this will be a bit more exhilarating," Luna commented.

"Well alright then! Let's head off now!" Applejack exclaimed as the three of them began walking down the main entrance to the large, outdoor mall. They stopped in a standard clothing store where Luna could brows the casual selection for something more suited to her color scheme and style.

"Hey Luna, check this one out!" Twilight motioned towards the pink clad princess. When Luna came over, she examined a medium blue T-Shirt with a picture of a moonrise on it. She had to admit, Twilight knew her too well already.

"Exquisite! We shall indeed purchase this one," Luna spoke normally, but her eyes betrayed her, showing that she was very pleased. Luna also found an array of blue jeans and shorts that she had taken a liking too, not necessarily in her own color schemed which impressed the two girls. After finding a few other shirts, as well as a couple other articles of clothing that Luna managed to add to their pile without the other girls seeing, Twilight and Applejack partook in grabbing a few clothes for themselves before proceeding to checkout with quite a large stock of various articles of clothing, from long sleeve shirts to undergarments.

"Alright, and your total comes out to one hundred thirteen bits and forty two cents," The jovial cashier announced the total. Luna noticed Applejack and Twilight pulling out their wallets.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Luna asked both girls who stopped in their tracks.

"Payin' fer the merchandise?" Applejack asked meekly.

"You two will do no such thing!" Luna announced, pulling out her own wallet.

"Luna! We took you here as our guest, we're paying!" Twilight shot back. The cashier picked up on the name 'Luna' and glanced over at the pink-shirted princess, doing a double take and gasping in surprise.

"My ass you are. You're taking me in for a month, and besides I do agree that I need a makeover for my wardrobe back at the castle anyway. Trust me, I got this; your clothes as well," Luna responded. The two girls were about to protest when Luna shot them a famous glare, stifling their resistance immediately. Luna faced the cashier and pulled out a wad of notes, handing 120 bits over to the cashier. Twenty-Bit notes had a younger version of Luna on them, further confirming who she was.

"Princess Luna!" The cashier exclaimed softly.

"Quite! I'm not trying to hide, but I'm just here on casual business," Luna began to speak. She then slipped another twenty-bit note to the cashier as a tip. "Try not to spread it around _too_ much," Luna finished with a wink before taking the bags and walking off. The cashier was dumbfounded but smiled at the Princess of the Night retreating out of the store. Luna looked over her shoulder:

"AJ, Twilight, pray tell, are you coming as well?" Luna asked with playfulness in her voice at the stunned girls.

"Did she just casually flirt with someone?" Twilight asked.

"Did she just call me 'AJ'?" Applejack asked after. The two of them smiled and walked off after Luna, finally believing that after such short time, she was getting the hang of it. The trio had spent a good hour in that store and it was getting close to lunch time. Until they convened in the food court, they decided to go exploring for future reference. Twilight glanced over at Luna while they were walking. She was making great amounts of conversation: pointing things out, asking questions, even laughing with them. Twilight could not even begin to describe how happy she was. And she knew Celestia was peeking at her once in a while; undoubtedly she'd be thrilled as well.

"_That's my sis,"_ a voice echoed in Luna's head, causing her to smirk a bit. However, not everything is designed to be peaches and cream. As they were sitting down taking a rest, the trio had the displeasure of catching they eye of a small group of guys who were lounging around, undoubtedly scouting for girls.

"Well! Look what we have here!" One of the guys shouted out loud, not subtlety at all. Luna glanced over with her eyebrow raised.

"_Is this person serious?"_ Luna thought to herself. Twilight and Applejack just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Damn, look at the hot blue-haired one. She's hella fine!" The same guy said out lout.

"_Oh my Celestia he is!" _Luna said to herself in disgust.

"And look! Two of the elements of harmony!" Another guy said

"I definitely have a place that needs harmony restored," the third one proclaimed. That comment directed at her two friends created a throbbing vein on her forehead. Twilight picked up on this and attempted to diffuse the situation. What many others didn't know was that when Luna was comfortable and in complete control of herself in a situation, she would become _very_ aggressive if something… or someone ruined that bliss. However, a voice entered Twilight's head:

"_Shhh… Just let it happen, my faithful student," _the voice stated. Twilight thought she could hear her eating what sounded like popcorn. She had to stifle a giggle. Luna then turned around fully.

"I beg your pardon, is there a problem?" Luna asked with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. The three guys did not seem to recognize her, making things a bit easier. The three guys stood up and advanced towards the trio.

"Not from where I'm standing. I get to look at three scorching hot girls," the 'leader' of the boys said with a condescending tone. Luna stood up to meet them.

"I will not have you disrespecting me, nor the elements of harmony, my friends, in my presence," Luna said aggressively.

"Babe, saying I'd absolutely rut you and your friends is not disrespectful," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder, only to have it swatted away very hard.

"You will not address me as 'babe', nor lay your hands on me again. And I'm sure you're one to talk. How many girls have you _actually_ had the pleasure of being with?" Luna asked with a mock inquisitive tone. Before he could answer she spoke up again: "And your sister does not count," she finished with a contemptuous smirk. Applejack choked on her drink, stifling her laughter. Twilight only had her mouth agape at the surprising comment. She heard another voice in her head dying of laughter. The lead guy was taken aback by the words.

"You're a quick and feisty little bitch, I like that," he replied, trying to play it off very coolly.

"Oh, if you like a fight, you'll simply adore me," Luna retorted in a very challenging manner. The boy on the right tried to antagonize her even further and grab her ass, only to have it grabbed by the wrist, startling him immensely with the quick reaction. With surprising strength, Luna immediately used his weight against him and judo-flipped him hard on his back, his head landing audibly on the cement floor.

K.O.

Everyone stared in awe at the spectacle. Twilight and Applejack's jaws were on the floor. Twilight could not stifle the intruding hysterical laughter in her head.

"_Holy crap I saw that coming a mile away! Bahahahaha!" _ Celestia sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"Holy shit this bitch is crazy!" one of the other guys shouted, backing up a few steps. Luna only smirked at him.

"Before you call names, I'd look at your choice in clothing first," Luna mentioned. The wannabe "playa" looked down only to find that his unfashionable shirt and low hanging pants were replaced with a frilly pink tutu , not covering his backside at all, and wearing a thong and a tiara. He screamed heavily, attempting to cover himself while onlookers in the mall were laughing heartily at the spectacle before them. Luna only smiled deviously.

"As for you two, you can turn around and fuck right off. If I see you again I'll go Nightmare Moon on your sorry asses. Now get the _hell_ out of my SIGHT!" Luna completed her sentence by shouting her last word in her royal voice. The two guys ran away like little boys. Luna then moved the knocked out corpse into a trash can, wiped her hands together and walked back to the table where her slack-jawed friends were.

"Good lord those were some real… what do you call them… 'douchebags?'" Luna asked inquisitively. The two still had no words for her.

"I apologize for their actions, my dear friends," Luna said sincerely, sipping a drink that she got. Just then, Luna felt a tug on her shirt. She straightened up in startle and looked down at the disturbance was. She saw a little boy with a gleaming smile on his face.

"A-are you P-princess Luna?" The boy asked with his youthful inquisitiveness. Luna found him simply adorable.

"Why, yes I am!" Luna bent down to eye level with him and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Wow! You're my favorite Princess!" He spoke with glee. Luna's heart melted instantly.

"Windfree! You know not to bother stranger-" A woman, seemingly the child's mother, began to say before she noticed who he was talking to.

"P-Princess Luna! Please forgive me, he did not know any better," the woman said with some anxiety. Luna would have none of it.

"Oh not at all! It's quite alright. Your son is absolutely adorable, and such a handsome young man!" Luna beamed at him, making him blush profusely. She then noticed that the woman, now relieved, had a camera on her arm. She turned to the boy.

"How about a picture?" she asked him. He nodded vehemently, as if he got the best Hearts Warming Eve present. The mother smiled and got in position to take a picture. Before she snapped the shot, Luna turned her head slightly and kissed the boy on his cheek, making him go even redder but smiling with glee.

"Thanks Princess! You're amazing, and not mean like everyone thinks you are!" The boy spoke with conviction, further filling her with another fuzzy feeling of glee.

"Thank you Princess, it meant the world to him," The mother thanked with utmost gratitude.

"Please, call me Luna," Luna replied, smiling back at the two before they head off in their own direction. Now Twilight and Applejack were completely stunned. Who was this girl and what has she done with Luna?!

"What? I know, contrary to how I've acted in the past, I actually do love my subjects," she said happily before sipping at her drink.

"For day two, you're progressing very nicely, Luna. I'm very impressed!" Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"I must admit, I'm still a bit apprehensive about tonight's premeditated plans," Luna replied, slightly nervously.

"Think nothin' 'bout it, we'll walk ya through it!" Applejack countered.

Luna only gave a full smile in return, one that was very rare and the girls were more than happy to be on the receiving end of it. They would make sure she had the time of her life tonight. That had already been decided.


	7. Rock the Night Away

**A/N: And now, a night to remember!**

**I own nothing but the plotline of this story!**

**Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rock the Night Away

Eventually, all the girls reconvened in the food court of Ponyville's shopping district for some well-deserved lunch, with Twilight and Applejack divulging the details of earlier "events." Rainbow Dash was laughing her ass off, along with Rarity who felt that the "ruffians" deserved it, Pinkie giggling with glee and Fluttershy managing a humored smile. Yes it was a good day indeed and many articles of clothing were acquired for Luna, even a special outfit for their outing during the fast approaching evening. Luna had no idea what it was, as Rarity had found it spontaneously and absolutely had to get it for the Lunar Princess. Luna reluctantly accepted the gift, secretly eager to see what was in store. Luna herself considered the expedition a great success. She was happy with herself for once, and for the first time, she actually felt… well, like a girl!

The day came and went, so the seven girls decided to retire back to Twilight's place to freshen up and rest a little bit before they went out later that evening. Luna was currently in her room in front of the mirror, clad in only undergarments, about to look at the outfit she was to wear for the evening. Upon slowly pulling it out, she gasped. She immediately put it on and adjusted her underwear accordingly to fit it. Standing in front of the mirror was the Lunar Princess, donning a fairly tight sleeveless, spaghetti strap top that had cut just above the waist line with a slant, showing a fashionable amount of her toned stomach. The top was blue, that was a given, but it varied from light blue all the way to a dark navy with every shade of blue in between in an angled gradient. It also took a curved v-shape toward her neck, revealing a modest but classy amount of cleavage. Her lower body was covered by blue-jean shorts that came down to her mid-thigh, leaving her fairly muscular legs exposed for the first time in a very long time. She studied herself in the mirror from all angles. When normally she would be disgusted by such attire, she merely smirked at herself. It was not that she looked good in it (even though everyone would say that good was an insult and a massive understatement); but that she knew she was a lady. That was readily apparent, but right now, she really did feel like a girl for tonight.

Stepping out of her room, she went into the common room to meet the rest of the girls. They all were wearing their own stunning outfits. Twilight had had what appeared to be a standard Equestrian schoolgirl's outfit, but it was cut short as her stomach was exposed and the skirt ran a little shorter than normal, complemented by long white stockings that went up to her knees, the skirt falling mid-thigh. It looked very comfortable, yet still retained Twilight's classy nature. Pinkie Pie was true to her party side by wearing short shorts as well as a standard pink tank top. They were tight, but still very comfortable, looking as if she was ready to dance the night away. Rarity opted for a white dance dress that had slits up her thighs and was strapless, definitely her style. Applejack ditched her jacket and instead wore a green shirt which outlined her bust quite nicely, stopping once again above her stomach, complemented by standard jean shorts. Fluttershy was a bit more conservative but she decided to wear a pink sleeveless dress that came down to her knees and exposed her back. It outlined her endowments quite well, but she was careful to still leave much to the imagination. Rainbow Dash had a denim short jacket on which covered a purple short tank top which exposed her very toned runner's stomach, opting also for khaki short shorts. All eyes, however, went to Luna as she emerged, taking everyone by surprise except for Rarity.

"Luna! Look at you! You're so beautiful!" Fluttershy once again announced first, eyes wide and filled with sheer admiration.

"Look at me? Look at you there, Fluttershy. You're going to attract so many eyes!" Luna countered back with a compliment of her own, Fluttershy withdrawing into her hair.

"You've outdone yourself yet again, Rarity," Applejack said, impressed and nodding in approval. The others voiced their own approvals and just as they were all about to leave, there was a knock at the door.

"An odd hour of the night to knock," Twilight mused, opening the door with her magic. Who stepped in brought everyone a delightful shock.

"Room for one more patron?" the Solar Princess asked with a gleaming smile on her face. Celestia wore a pink and white long dress that had modest slits up the thighs and straps going over her shoulders. The straps were wide at their center, serving to cover her generous bust, and wrapping around exposing her back. Celestia certainly stayed true to the word "princess."

"Princess Celestia!" all the elements of harmony shouted as they went to embrace her happily. Luna smiled gloriously at her older sister having come to join the future party.

"Tia!" Luna shouted as she embraced her older sister as well.

"Damn Luna! You take the cake tonight, you look absolutely gorgeous! Does she not, girls?" Celestia asked while nodding in approval.

"I'd hit that like it was Discord," Rainbow Dash whispered to Pinkie Pie, getting her to giggle.

"You're too kind, sister. I see you have come to join us tonight!" Luna stated with another smirk. Celestia nodded.

"Indeed I have. It's not fair that I let you have all the fun. Also, I had a friend over for the evening and decided to bring her along," Celestia said, motioning towards the door. In walked the gracious yet ever stunning Octavia. She strolled in with an enormous smile, sporting a long metallic gray dress that went down to slightly above her mid-thigh, also sleeveless and strapless, accentuating her _very_ proportional curves, and wearing her hair in her own unmistakable style. Octavia was one of few women that could arguably have "possessed it all." Fairly young and not far out of her adolescence, she prided herself on class but not letting it go to her head. She was one of the most down-to-earth girls one would ever meet, easily approachable and friendly, but also easy to rub her the wrong way. She did not succumb to the "barbaric" ways of which most modern males courted girls, easily shrugging them off for someone who would treat her with the respect and dignity she deserved. This odd sense of "playing hard to get" was what made her the desire of many men and the envy of many women. The fact that she was 'devastatingly' beautiful only added to her overall complexion.

"Octi!" Luna greeted as she hugged her, Octavia giggling in return.

"It's most wonderful to see you all again. You all look absolutely amazing tonight, not that you don't on a daily basis," Octavia spoke with a genuine sense of admiration towards her friends.

"Likewise Octavia! The more the merrier! Let's get to the club!" Rainbow Dash shouted, leading everyone out the door. They walked calmly under the moonlight, savoring one of the nights were everyone could be there to hang out. Eventually they came to a fairly large building, which was a new dance club that opened in Ponyville not too long ago. It plays all ranges of music from slow jazz up to dubstep and hip-hop. There's something for everyone, and of course there are certain songs that, no matter who you were, you enjoyed it. Upon entering the club, they all got drinks and socialized for a bit before an announcement came from the club owner, Vinyl Scratch.

"Hey hey everybody! Like always we're in for a wonderful night but first, I'd like to welcome some special guests: The Elements of Harmony and our two Princesses themselves!" The crowd of hundreds on the expansive floor went wild at their mention. All the girls blushed as a result.

"Alright! That's what I'm talkin' about! Now let's start things off nice and easy," Vinyl stated before she brought to life her equipment. To start things off she played some moderate paced electronic music. Not enough for people to dance like they're having seizures, but enough to get moving to it. The Elements definitely looked like they were excellent dancers, expertly moving to the beat of the music. Even Celestia and Octavia were having a great time. Octavia, being one who fancied more sophisticated music, had learned to like all other types. Being best friends with Vinyl had its perks on her personality and allowed her to broaden her horizons. She was quite enjoying herself. Luna, on the other hand, knew how to dance very well, but she had not done so outside of her lonesome. She kinda just moved awkwardly to the beat of the music. Eventually, the girls caught on:

"Come on, Luna! Don't be afraid! Just move how your heart tells you!" Twilight said.

"What if… I make a fool out of myself?" she asked in return. At that point Octavia pointed towards a group of guys who were performing the most outrageous forms of 'dance' they had ever seen.

"Can't really get worse than that," Octavia stated. Seeing their point, Luna began to move more gracefully. Bobbing her head, accentuating her movements with her arms, gyrating her hips, and moving her legs.

"_Hey… this is… really fun!" _she thought to herself. She was now smiling while dancing with all of her friends. Celestia was overjoyed on top of having fun that she could experience this with her sister. At that moment, the music faded out and DJ PON-3 came back onto the loudspeaker:

"Alright! That's how you start a party. But now, let's switch the genre a bit and here's a little something that _everybody_ knows. Get ready to move!" she shouted before the music started. The unmistakable intro with the guitars fading in played and the drums soon came into play. The entire crowd, including the elements and the princesses plus Octavia went wild. Yes indeed, everyone knew this song. They _all_ began to dance and sing along:

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

_Bad medicine_

Then a circle spontaneously formed in the middle where the girls were all situated. At the transition, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie made their way into the center and began to dance and lip sync with choreographic expertise that only the best of friends would have.

_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease  
And it'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy  
And I got lots of money but it isn't what I need  
Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison outta me  
And I got all the symptoms, count 'em 1, 2, 3_

The girls and the crowd around them pointed at them in accordance with the music lyrics

_First you need  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
Then you bleed  
(You get a little and it's never enough)  
On your knees  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
And now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_

The two posed one last time before they were applauded and broke out of the circle; all the girls going right back to dancing and singing.

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine_

Who jumped in the circle at during the next transition came as a shock to everyone. Luna and Celestia apparently had some history with this song as they looked at each other once and knew exactly what to do. They began to lip sync and bust out amazingly graceful and impressive moves to the beat.

_I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill  
And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill  
I got a dirty down addiction that doesn't leave a track  
I got a jolt for your affection like a monkey on my back  
There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack_

The crowd around continued their antics:

_When you need  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
Then you bleed  
(You get a little and it's never enough)  
On your knees  
(That's what you get for falling in love)  
Now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_

The crowd when completely ballistic when the two royal sisters finished their last expert yet entrancing poses.

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up just like bad medicine  
So let's play doctor baby, cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine, is what I want  
Bad, bad medicine, it's what I need_

Rarity and Octavia took the center light and wowed the onlookers with their graceful and sensual moves that still kept in pace with the beat.

_I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath  
You're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress  
When you find your medicine you take what you can get  
'Cause if there's something better baby, well, they haven't found it yet_

A short performance, yet everyone, especially the men, went wild. They rejoined the group and danced and sang once more.

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

_Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up just like bad medicine_  
_Your love's the potion that can cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine, is what I want_  
_Bad, bad medicine_

Then the tempo slowed down, as everyone expected as there was one more transition before the finale.

_I gotta go, I gotta, I gotta go, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta do it again, wait a minute, wait a minute  
Hold on, I'm not done  
One more time, with feeling, come on  
Alright, help me out now_

The beat picked up immediately and the girls continued to rock it:

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up just like bad medicine  
Your love's got the potion that can cure my disease  
Your love, bad medicine  
Your kiss is what I need  
Your love, bad medicine_

The song ended and everyone applauded and screamed in joy loudly. Luna hugged all her friends but she had to excuse herself to get a drink and catch her breath. As I'm sure most could understand, being in the middle of a ton of people who are all dancing, it can get to you. Not to mention that dancing is a wonderful exercise. Luna was sitting at the "bar" thinking about her night so far. It wasn't over and she would surely do more dancing with her friends shortly, but wow… just wow. Luna did not expect this at all! This was extraordinarily fun! She started to wonder what else she missed growing up as a complete stoic… but that could be caught up in due time.

As her new found great friends told her, it was time to 'Rock the Night Away.' And she would do just that. Luna finished her drink and walked back into the dance crowd towards her friends and sister, smiling her gleaming smile and gyrating her hips to the beat of the new song.

Now this was a night fit for a Lunar Princess.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today, folks. **

**And that was _Bad Medicine _by _Bon Jovi_. If you haven't heard it, 1) shame on you, 2) look it up. You won't be disappointed :)**

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	8. Exercise

**A/N: Same deal as always. Enjoy!**

**All reviews appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Exercise

Five days had passed since the grand time was had at the club. Luna has been considerably more relaxed as a result, albeit a few reservations here and there. All that was necessary was to wait out the next couple of weeks and improve upon herself. Over the course of those days, while Luna had been getting very close to all her friends, she had gotten considerably close to Fluttershy. Fluttershy had grown to look up to Luna, while Luna had grown very protective of her, much like Rainbow Dash. They thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, being able to relate to each other in more ways than previously thought possible. It kicked off actually during the night at the club:

**[FLASHBACK]**

_Luna had just finished her drink and was walking back into the crowd after her rest break to look for her friends when she caught sight of a Pink-haired bombshell of a girl to the right. Upon looking, she found the very timid and uncomfortable Fluttershy against a wall with a guy who seemed too close for comfort. By the look on her face she couldn't really get away or muster the courage to do so. Investigating further, Luna saw the guy make a very unwanted form of contact towards her, and this irritated her. Fluttershy did not find the borderline inappropriate touch very nice, and she looked like she was about to lose it. Luna huffed once before stomping over to their position with conviction. _

"_What's wrong, pretty girl? There's no way I'm letting a hottie such as you be all by yourself. I can show you a really good time," the overconfident male said as he slid his hand down her arm. _

"_O-o-o-h but I'm just f-f-fine here. Please l-leave me alone," Fluttershy shuddered at the contact and attempted to move away again, only to be blocked once more, him getting even closer to her face. She started to very silently whimper to herself. She decided to try and get a refreshment on her own and of course she had to get harassed now while she was alone. Before the guy could touch or talk to her inappropriately again, the Luna Princess made her appearance known to the two of them. _

"_There you are, Fluttershy! I'm sorry to have to drag you away from your new… friend," Luna added an aggressive inflection at the last word and glared daggers at the offending man. He did not seem to recognize her either, which made her job easier again. "But there is something we need to take care of with our friends," Luna lied through her teeth. Fluttershy, although very timid and introverted, was by no means stupid. She caught on immediately. _

"_Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me!" she replied and they proceeded to walk away, Luna grasping Fluttershy's arm. At that instant though, the man stopped the two of them, a bit too hasty for Luna's liking. _

"_I believe I was having business with your sexy friend here," the man said, unwilling to let his 'catch' escape. Luna immediately grabbed him and pressed him against the wall, pure hate in her eyes._

"_Firstly, I don't give a _damn_ what 'business' you had with her and I'm most certain she wasn't interested in the slightest. Secondly, you will never refer to a gorgeous girl such as herself with an objectifying word such as 'sexy' ever again. Thirdly, I _will_ invert your cock if you do not 'make like a tree' and go fuck yourself at this very instant!" Luna whispered loudly, completely ripping the offending guy a new one. Her eyes told him that she would most definitely make good on her threat and would probably enjoy it. He mumbled inaudibly and stuttered out of fear before nodding and slinking away to another part of the club. Luna mustered a satisfied smirk before she turned to Fluttershy who heard all her words. _

"_Thank you so much, Luna" Fluttershy said, hugging the Princess of the Night, who readily returned the embrace. _

"_No trouble at all, my dear," she replied as she wrapped her arm around Fluttershy's shoulder before escorting her back to their friends. _

**[/FLASHBACK]**

Luna smiled at the memory of that incident as she was fixing herself something to eat. Her stay has already had a lasting effect on her. For example, her casual attire after waking up about half an hour ago was a blue tank top rather than a long sleeve shirt. It felt really nice to be more free-minded. Sitting down to eat, Twilight came into the kitchen to greet her:

"Hey Luna!" Twilight said with a tired but nice smile.

"Goodmorning, Twilight!" Luna replied back with enthusiasm.

"So, we have plans today!" Twilight said, prepared to discuss the day's events. Nothing relatively major had happened since the club night.

"Oh? Pray tell. What shall we do today?" Luna asked while stuffing her face.

"Remaining in tip top shape and in good health requires exercise. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, You, and Myself are going to the gym today. Sound good?" Twilight asked. Luna was a bit apprehensive again. Hanging out and jesting in public are one thing, but working up a sweat in front of others was not the most appetizing thing on Luna's mind right now. But, she supposed dancing was kind of the same idea. Not like she had much choice in the matter anyway, might as well attempt to enjoy it. Good thing she purchased suitable clothing.

"Ummm… sure! Sounds good I suppose. When are we to venture out?" Luna asked, finishing up her food.

"In about half an hour. We should be ready by then to head out," Twilight said happily before she strode out of the kitchen. Luna put away her dishes after cleaning them and stretched her arms one more time to purge the rest of the sleepiness from her body. It was time to ready up. She ventured to her room and removed her clothing, substituting it for her exercising outfit that she had: Yoga shorts, blue sports bra with (who could have guessed?) a crescent moon adorning the chest, and a white cover-up shirt for walking out in public somewhat decent. She fixed her hair up a bit, not much, but just to also have it look half-way decent before she met Twilight in the main room. She was dressing in a work-out tank with long yoga pants. The two set off and eventually met up with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at one of Ponyville's expansive fitness centers. Luna was impressed. The castle's center had only what she would care to use, but this one had almost everything imaginable. Still, she had her own ways of exercise, like the rest of the girls. Rainbow Dash quickly excused herself to the track for a warmup while Fluttershy decided on an elliptical. Fluttershy, as one could infer, did not do much 'intense' working out, but would spend hours on an elliptical, effectively shredding excess calories with ease. What would be seen as monotonous after the first half an hour was just as entertaining for her in the second hour. Dealing with unruly animals was her life, so she had grown to have a gargantuan amount of patience with almost everything in her life. It certainly showed, considering Fluttershy was able to keep her near perfect figure for the last few years, somehow managing to keep any extra amount of body fat in the 'right' places. No one knew how she did it.

Twilight opted for standard yoga exercises on a mat that she moved next to Fluttershy's elliptical. Twilight was not into weight lifting or rigorous amounts of cardio, so she opted for the next best thing. She would do intense stretching and other muscle straining exercises that worked for her and enabled her to keep her slender physique nicely, not that she had anything about her that would prevent her from doing otherwise.

Luna would casually lift small amounts of weights here and there, but what really whet her appetite when exercising (usually alone at the castle or rarely, with Celestia) was fighting. She had a plethora of heavy bags, target bags, dummies, oscillating bags, etc. to help aid her. At a young age, Luna expressed adamant interest in learning how to fight and defend herself. She hated the idea (still does) of having her royal guards have the responsibility of protecting her. She was very independent, and thus, insisted on inserting herself into the rigorous training regiments of the royal guards immediately when she returned from the moon, even going as far as to reside in their barracks and ordering the drill instructors to show her no mercy. The approximately four years of outrageous military training from hand-to-hand and weaponry based combat transformed her into what was essentially Equestria's first true 'Warrior Princess.' This showed, physically. If one was to compare Celestia and Luna side by side, Celestia had the edge in magic, but if stripped of their garments, one would notice that Luna was _much_ more muscularly toned and defined than Celestia; especially on her back, her legs, and her shoulders. Most would conclude that Luna could have an edge on physical appearance over Celestia, but that opinion would be convoluted due to many of their subjects' irrational fear of Luna after her return, on top of the fact that Luna rarely embraced her femininity to its full potential. Few people outside of those buried in royal matters knew of this.

Interestingly enough, the girls' exercises of choice were relatively close to each other; enough where they could keep conversation going and not be isolated. Luna was practicing on a heavy bag while Twilight and Fluttershy watched with keen interest. Luna had shed her cover-up and was now clad only in her sports-bra and her work-out shorts. They were able to see the aforementioned definition in her body and were quite surprised at how well she was handling her fighting technique, but didn't work up the courage to ask her about it. It took a while for her to realize that her friends were looking upon her with admiration and curiosity rather than disdain, so Luna realized that she could let loose a bit more. She worked up a sweat with some simple fighting combinations of punches and kicks, nothing too fancy. A little while later, conversation was interrupted when Rainbow Dash returned from the track.

"Hey girls! How's it hangin'?" Rainbow Dash asked, wiping her brow.

"It's not, considering I don't have one," Twilight joked, getting a hefty chuckle out of Dash and Luna. Fluttershy merely blushed and shook her head, smiling. Dash then noticed where Luna was, and Dash loved to spar and fight as well, albeit without any actual training.

"Hey Luna I didn't know you liked that stuff! Let's fight!" Rainbow Dash said hastily, slipping on some gloves and getting into a fighting position on the mat.

"Umm, Rainbow Dash I don't think-"

"Oh come on, Luna! I'll go easy on you!" Dash interrupted Luna, overconfident as ever and with a determined smile. Luna merely sighed and conceded.

"Very well then," Luna reluctantly stated, gazing past her and cocking her head slightly in concession as she tightened her blue fingered-gloves and stepped into the center of the mat. Dash was already ready to go in a very amateur stance. Luna rolled her arms at her shoulders to stretch them a bit before flailing them down towards the ground, loosening them up. Then she proceeded to get into her stance: her left arm down in front of her with her palm open and her right arm brought bent upward, her hand balled up into a fist and guarding her face. She positioned and spaced her legs accordingly and was ready for 'battle.' Twilight and Fluttershy only watched with enormous curiosity at the situation that was unfolding. Yes, it was a friendly fight, but Dash particularly loved to fight. Luna, however, appeared to know how to hold her own. Ironically, they feared for Luna.

The match began and Dash began to throw punches and kicks at her, only for Luna to deflect them and block them with ease. A minute had gone by and Rainbow had not made contact with Luna's frame once; she was getting very frustrated that Luna was not even making an effort to retaliate.

"Come _on_ Luna, fight! Are you scared? Try and hit me!" Dash almost commanded, having a knack for digging her own graves.

"_Put her down, Lulu… hehehehehe," _a voice sounded off in Luna's mind. She snuffed it out immediately to make room for her own thoughts.

"_Your confidence supersedes you when you underestimate your opponents. You asked me to; let this be a lesson," _Luna mused to herself as she deflected one of Dash's roundhouse kicks, forcing her to spin around again using her momentum. Luna then advanced her rear leg up in a step forward, using that momentum to bring a proper right hook into Rainbow Dash's cheek.

Lights Out.

Dashie stumbled back from the blunt force before she fell on her back, blacking out for a few seconds.

"What the-?!" Twilight managed to say before rushing over. Fluttershy was completely shocked at the turn of events and rushed over as well to their fallen element. Luna also went over and helped prop up the disoriented Rainbow Dash.

"My lord… I don't think I've ever been hit that cleanly," Rainbow Dash said, applying pressure to her reddening cheek.

"You asked me to hit you," Luna said stoically, defending herself while applying a cooling spell to her friend so her cheek wouldn't bruise as horribly.

"I didn't think it would be so easy… wait a minute… you know how to fight, don't you?!" Rainbow Dash said, putting two and two together.

"You didn't allow me to speak," Luna retorted with a smirk. Twilight and Fluttershy looked to her for confirmation. With that, she told the two of her military martial arts training, completely flooring them over her capabilities. Rainbow Dash earned a brand new respect for the Lunar Princess. If they had a fairly good friendship, it was silently and mutually agreed that it was now stronger between them. After all, Dash took a proper hit from Luna's fist and was conscious after a few seconds; few royal guards could even say that. After the incident, the girls went back to their own routines while Luna was teaching Dash some basic but proper technique in her form to help ensure that her arbitrary aggressiveness wouldn't help repeat past mistakes. After another hour and a half the girls called it a day at the gym and proceeded to exit the gym en route back to Twilight's place to clean themselves up. Before they left, Fluttershy approached Luna:

"H-Hey Luna," Fluttershy approached her. Luna turned and was immediately happy to see her. She put an arm around her.

"Fluttershy, dear! What is up?" Luna asked, still getting used to some slang.

"I was wondering if… well, if you don't mind… could you maybe… teach me a few things?" Fluttershy asked with a bit more confidence, albeit meekly. Luna was a bit taken aback by this… as someone who was very passive was inquiring about martial arts. Luna did not want to mold the innocent beauty into something she was not. But then again, Luna reasoned that a bit of learning could boost her confidence significantly!

"Are… are you sure, dear?" Luna asked again for confirmation. Fluttershy only nodded multiple times. Luna saw a look that showed itself clearly once in a while in her eyes: determination. That was all the reassurance she needed. Luna smirked in admiration for her close friend's courage.

"We'll see what we can do then,"


	9. Sisterly Love

**A/N: Hey guys/gals!**

**Alright now to address a few concerns. I do realize the past few chapters that the overall jokes and humor have grown fewer and weaker. This was to be expected. Mindless shenanigans is only funny the first few times in a row, then it becomes predictable. So, I switched the tune over to more serious aspects of Luna's endeavor. However, that doesn't mean that I'm taking the situational humor out of the story completely! It will be there and I do realize that we do need a bit more of it. So, I dedicated this filler chapter for just that purpose. The famous banter between Luna and Celestia is as strong as ever! **

**Please enjoy this one while I work out the next chapter on how to make it perfect! Thanks for all your support and don't be afraid to Rate and Review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sisterly Love

Another couple of days had passed and Luna was reflecting once more on her progress and her life in general while brushing her hair in front of her mirror. So far, to begin with, Luna admitted to herself (which was the hard part) that she had been a real tight ass. Always stoic, afraid of everyone's opinion of her, and only concerned with royal duties over herself. She could now see how over the years this had taken its toll on her. There is nothing wrong with loosening up; after all, she could personally attest to that. She actually _danced_ not just in front of her friends, but hundreds of completely random strangers, as well as exercising in front of others. If one was to tell her that she would do this in the near future, she would probably laugh, then laugh harder, attempt to have them banished, Celestia telling her that they don't banish people anymore, Luna asking why, then arguing, and culminating with Luna stomping off to her room all embarrassed.

Luna was also thinking about some new developments, such as Fluttershy actually asking her to teach her some ways of self-defense. Luna agreed and also incorporated lessons of "verbal-defense" hand-in-hand, which included her famous sarcasm. It was a slow and meticulous process, but after these couple days she was getting the hang of it. There had already been a noticeable increase in her confidence around her friends. Small… but definitely noticeable. The fact that Luna was able to reach Fluttershy and get her to react positively was a grand feat in itself, earning tremendous respect from her already now-close friends.

Luna was spacing out while thinking of these things, staring off into some random direction. What she didn't notice was that her mirror began to ripple like water before her reflection disappeared and there appeared her older sister in its place, sporting one of her creepy "molestia" smiles.

"Oh hai!" Celestia yelled in a very high and jovial voice.

"AAHHH!" Luna screamed, startled out of her mind and almost falling backward. Celestia couldn't help but laugh maniacally at her victory.

"GOD. DAMMIT! That's the second time this week!" Luna shouted back, clearly irritated.

"I know! I just couldn't resist! You're too easy of a target for my antics," Celestia responded, leaning her head on her hand.

"I see how I'm not even at the castle yet you still must get on every nerve in my body," Luna said, still brushing her hair.

"Duh! I'm your older sister. It's my damn job to annoy you out of your mind!" Celestia retorted with a smile. Then she had a serious face. "And also, consider that payback for the 'exploding fruit salad' prank you pulled on me _right _before you left."

_Ah yes, Luna had to have a little bit of fun. On her way to the chariot landing pad from being told she was being evicted from the castle, she had passed by the dining room and saw Celestia waiting for some food. She snuck off to the kitchen and added a little surprise to her food: an explosion enchantment. When Celestia picked at her food it exploded all over her upper body in shrapnel of whipped cream and fruity goodness, ruining her outfit and hair right before a meeting. _

"Whatever are you speaking of, my dear sister?" Luna asked while batting her eyelashes innocently, dripping sarcasm and lying through her teeth.

"Oh you know _damn_ well what I'm talking about!" Celestia replied.

"No Tia… I absolutely have no idea what you're ref- OWW FUCK!" Luna was cut off when her hair brush came to life and started tugging with massive strength at her tangled hair, yanking it backwards with a painful effect. Then Luna's other hand was encased in a golden aura before it began slapping her own face repeatedly.

"Lulu, you should really stop hitting yourself. It makes you look insane, though that's not a far stretch," Celestia grinned, the hairbrush still doing its work as well.

*slap*

"OOW-OWW! FUCK!"

*slap*

"YOU'RE A BI-!"

*slap*

"GOD… OKAY OKAY… AHH!"

*slap*

"FINE YOU…"

*slap*

"GAH! YOU WIN!" Luna cried out in defeat. Her right cheek was now red and her hand stopped as well as her brush. She was panting and applying a cooling spell to her cheek while Celestia was still smirking.

"You know, sometimes you can be a real ass," Luna said indignantly.

"Thanks for the compliment, Lulu," Celestia replied. The funny thing was, was that this was their relationship. The two royal sisters loved each other more than life itself and would gladly give their life for the other, but like any sister or best friend, they felt it was their job to get on each other's nerves whenever possible. Celestia did this by openly mocking and annoying Luna with her superior wit. Luna, however, was more passive aggressive and retaliated with little surprises, such as pranks.

"That was excessive force! You know I'll get you back for this, Tia!" Luna retorted.

"And just how do you intend to do that, hmm?"

"You underestimate my capabilities. Let's not forget the poison joke incident, shall we?" Luna spoke back with a devious smile of hers. Celestia shuddered at that memory. Essentially, Tia forced her into a very uncomfortable situation and pretty much embarrassed her during one of the Grand Galloping Galas. In retribution, Luna crushed up some poison joke and sprinkled it on Celestia's bed. When she woke up, Celestia's color scheme was completely inverted (i.e. her skin was the color of her hair and vice-versa). The moment Celestia saw Luna, Luna took a picture and ran off in the other direction immediately, laughing her ass off while Celestia chased her around the castle for a good hour.

"Point taken. At any rate, how's everything so far?" Celestia asked, now relaxing and getting back to her usual business: checking up on her younger sister's progress.

"So far so good. No detrimental effects to my health yet," Luna stated while brushing her hair again.

"Damn, that means I'll have to try harder…" Celestia replied with sarcasm while sporting a mock-serious look. Luna gave her a half-hearted glare before rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm also working with Fluttershy on some… confidence boosting, if you will," Luna added.

"Oh? Pray tell?"

"After you witnessed Dash get socked in the face, Fluttershy asked if I could teach her a few things. I had deliberated in my head before agreeing, seeing that it could probably boost her confidence… something she needs." Celestia questioned further.

"So you're teaching her how to fight? Why do I have reservations about this?" Celestia asked, musing partly to herself.

"Yes, but I'm also adding in a 'verbal-defense' clause to the agreement. While I would like to teach her how to hold her own, I want to make sure she can back herself up and avoid a confrontation if at all possible. So, I'm instructing her on our famous art of wit, sarcasm, and come-backs," Luna answered. Celestia pondered this before she chuckled lightly to herself at the thought of Fluttershy actually saying very lewd things to get people out of her face.

"I thought that went badly with the Iron Will incident?"

"Indeed, sister, but that mainly instructed those to antagonize others for petty things and use excessive verbal and physical force as one's only option. I'm teaching her how to properly stick up for herself and others, dish back what people give her, and respond with force if necessary in her own defense or the defense of others. So far it's not proven detrimental in any respect, but rather there's already a noticeable change in her confidence, albeit small," Luna explained. Celestia gave a nod of approval.

"Good work, Luna. I see you're making great friends already. I'm proud of you," Celestia added. Luna smiled back at her sister and that was the only response she could muster. Celestia then perked up and remembered something:

"Oh by the way, on my suggestion, you and the girls are going to have something to do all day tomorrow!" she said in a giddy fashion. Luna already knew this couldn't be good.

"Oh? May I inquire as to what you 'coerced' our friends into preparing for tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing much, just a little trip to the beach…" Celestia said indifferently, resting her head on her palm which was supported by her elbow on the desk. Luna's blood drained immediately.

"The BEACH?! That means I have to wear a…"

"Bathing suit, that is correct! We need to get you _completely _comfortable in your own skin in public for your own sake and others," Celestia replied with a smile, sensing her agitation.

"Oh well! I still have my-"

"One-piece sleeveless leotard that you used for water training in the royal guard? Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I took the liberty of removing that from your luggage when we came to join you for the club night.

"What?!" Luna stood up immediately and ransacked her duffle bag, indeed, not finding any trace of her swimming leotard.

"You whore! What did you do with it!?" Luna demanded. Celestia starting to snicker, holding back her laughter.

"I 'replaced' it with something more suitable to the weather and modern society. Check your closet, it's hanging there. Don't worry, it's your color," Celestia batted her eyes towards the closet. Luna glared daggers as she went to the closet and pulled a hangar out.

"Do you think… this is a _joke_?!" Luna nearly spat out venomously, holding up a two piece, teal bikini. The style of it definitely would leave little to the imagination.

"It's a lovely color, don't you agree?" Celestia dodged her venom, further agitating her with her innocent questions.

"The… fucking… color don't enter into it!"

"I can add crescent moons to the peaks of the cups if you like…" Celestia added. Luna didn't even dignify that with a response.

"I'm gonna look like a stripper!" Luna almost yelled out.

"If you think so you might want to come up with an alias… I believe 'Moonrise' sounds like a sexy name of ill repute," Celestia responded. Luna's forehead formed a vein that started throbbing.

"You seem… _upset_," Celestia said with a large, teeth bearing smile. That was an understatement.

"I… I have no words…" Luna said as she stored the hangar back into the closet and sat down, rubbing her temples.

"Well, you're going to have to build a bridge and get over it. In about five minutes, Twilight is going to come home and tell you of tomorrow's plans, so, you're going to have to go along. Whatever irrational fear of what you think is going to happen, most likely won't. Now go have some fun!" Celestia ordered. Luna rolled her eyes once more.

"Gee thanks… sister," Luna grumbled.

"I aim to please," Celestia replied with some sarcasm. At that moment, Luna realized that Celestia's head was still supported in her palm. Celestia's forearm suddenly became encased in a blue aura before being immediately swiped away, allowing her now unsupported head to drop and smack into the table with a loud "bang!" It definitely looked painful.

"AAAH!" Celestia recoiled, holding the side of her face.

"Your move, Tia!" Luna replied, laughing!

"Why you salty fu-"

Luna cut the connection in the mirror before smirking to herself in accomplishment. Just then the door opened in the common room.

"Luna! I'm home! Guess what? I 've got our plans for tomorrow!" Twilight called out before entering Luna's room.

"Beach, right?"

"Yes… actually… how did you know?" Twilight asked. Luna only gave her a knowing look.

"Celestia?" Twilight asked, now getting it. Luna sighed in response.

"Yep."


	10. Two Fears with One Stone

**A/N: Hey guys/gals!**

**Now, I felt that I would need about two days to fully develop ideas as to what I was going to put in this chapter, but it came to me during my sleep and I had to start writing. Eventually, it churned out into a whole chapter! A little longer too for your reading pleasure. We'll be focusing on two things here: Luna's thoughts on a particular incident and how she feels as a result, and Fluttershy's newfound confidence in action. There are few things you can do at a beach that aren't terribly boring, inappropriate, or just repetitive to write about, so I had to add something to make it a bit more enticing. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please let me know how this one came out, I'm actually very curious. If good, great! If not, I'll have to make up for it in late chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 10: Two Fears with One Stone

_It was the day of the Royal Wedding and nothing was as it should have been. The sky was an ominous shade of red and Luna had just exited her quarters after sleeping soundly due to the night guard duty. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Changeling troops were marching through the streets of Canterlot, taking its residents prisoner. _

"… _no… no no no…" Luna frantically spoke as she rushed down into the throne room where The Elements, her friends, Cadence, Shining Armor, as well as her older sister were being detained. _

"_What the _fuck_ is going on!" Luna shouted, losing her composure entirely. _

"_You weren't here," Celestia deadpanned, not even looking at her. _

"_What? Why wasn't I notified!?" _

"_You should have been here, Luna," Twilight echoed. _

"_No… I… I didn't know!" Luna said, starting to get freaked out. _

"_Why weren't you here, Luna?" Fluttershy parroted. _

"_Yah didn't protect us, Luna," Applejack spoke. _

"_I… I…" Luna was fumbling for words, tears were starting to make their way to her eyes. _

"_This could have been avoided. You could have helped us," Celestia continued to speak in a perverted version of her own voice. _

"_Why didn't you help us?"_

"_No…"_

"_Where were you when we needed you most?" _

"_NO….!"_

"_You failed to protect us, your subjects and friends." _

"_No… please… no…!"_

"_You failed us, Luna. You failed us and you failed Equestria." _

"NOOOOO!" Luna screamed as she sat upright in her bed, panting. Checking over herself, she was in Twilight's house, her physical form was intact, and she could perform magic… she was okay. She was sweating profusely as a result. Luna then let it all out and she began to cry. Despite it being three in the morning, her cries did not go unheard.

"_Lulu…?"_

"_Tia…?" Luna replied, still sniffling and letting the waterworks flow. _

"_Talk to me. What's wrong?" Celestia asked, the greatest concern evident in her voice. _

"_I… It was… ugh," Luna couldn't even form articulate thoughts right now. _

"_The nightmare, again?" Celestia asked. _

"_Yeah…"_

"_You can't let this get to you anymore. It wasn't your fault and none of that even happened. We're all okay as you can see and Equestria is safe! No one saw that coming," Celestia reasoned._

"_It could have been avoided if I was there to help and protect-"_

"_No, Luna. That's where your reasoning fails you. You have a wonderful heart but you have an overprotective complex about you. We can handle ourselves, Luna, and even though you're co-ruler with duty to serve Equestria, you don't need to be at its side constantly. That's why we co-rule. You can't rationally blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fault… ask anyone and they'll tell you the same thing. No one views you in a worse light for any reason! Hey, even go for a walk tomorrow morning… mingle with the crowd. Your previous work over the last week and a half will confirm this for you," Celestia reasoned once again. Luna was starting to see her point, albeit slowly. _

"_Let it go, Luna. You did nothing wrong and everything was circumstantial. There shouldn't be any guilt here. Please, for your own sake and mine… it's okay," Celestia cooed. Luna had calmed down enough to where she nodded to herself in understanding. _

"_Alright… maybe I'll do just that in the morning."_

"_Good. Now, get some sleep and when you wake up tomorrow in your irritable mood due to your interruption in sleep, try not to kill the first person that starts shit with you. Civilian casualties create a mess of paperwork," Celestia said sarcastically. This made Luna chuckle quite a bit. _

"_Thanks, Tia" _

"_Anytime, Luna. Wake me up again, though, and I'll hurt you," Celestia replied. Luna merely rolled her eyes. _

"_Tia…" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I love you." This was something Celestia did not hear very often from her introverted sister. She knew it to be true, but to actually hear the words come from her mouth tugged at the heartstrings a bit. _

"_I love you too, Luna. Get some sleep," Celestia replied in a much softer tone before cutting the connection. _

Luna took another deep breath and sighed back into her pillow. Drying her remaining tears, she decided to catch a few more hours of sleep before heading out into the town before the beach.

And sleep she did. Luna woke up a bit more refreshed at around eight in the morning. The trip to Equestria's beach was scheduled to be at around noon, so Luna was up undoubtedly before the other girls. She dressed herself in her "glorified underwear" which was her bathing suit and put on a standard short-sleeved shirt with some jeans before walking out to catch some fresh air. She smirked to herself, knowing that Equestria was indeed safe, before strolling off towards the town center, admiring the scenery around her. What Luna forgot, however, was that by instinct, she wore her tiara, effectively letting everyone know who she was if they didn't recognize her already. Many looked her way and gave her nods, small bows, and even smiles when she locked eyes with them. Luna smiled to herself as she continued the half-hearted stroll throughout the town. She noticed that there was some construction going on for a new building, and also noticed that the workers were losing their grip on a large piece of stone.

"Shit! It's gonna drop!" One of them shouted before the offending stone was encased in a blue aura.

"Hold on there, I gotcha!" Luna shouted out as her arm was stretched out. She held it and moved the stone to a more secure location before the other workers safely took it from her magical grasp. The workers did a double take when they saw who it was that helped them.

"Thanks a ton, Princess!" one of the braver and more outspoken workers shouted out to her, waving. Luna merely waved back and blew a kiss before continuing on her way. Everyone who witnessed the spectacle was somewhat dumbfounded, as neither of the princesses really had the time to just stroll around and meddle in common affairs. However, since all Luna had was time and some irrational guilt to lose from her head, she thought she might as well walk around Ponyville and see what's there to do. Luna found a fruit stand and decided on a little snack before breakfast.

"How much for a green apple, good sir?" Luna asked in a very friendly manner as she leaned on the stand. The vendor perked up immediately when he saw who was gracing his humble fruit cart. The man looked conflicted as to what emotion he should express. Luna sensed this but took no offense to it, easing his choice by adding a genuine smile.

"Two bits, Princess," the shop owner said a bit more relaxed but still apprehensively. After all, you would too if royalty or any other leadership graced your abode! Luna reached into her wallet and pulled out a ten note, handing it over in exchange for the apple.

"Keep the change, and call me Luna," Luna said with a smirk and a wink as she bit into the apple and walked away, leaving the rather flustered shop owner to ponder if that was really the Lunar Princess.

Luna finished her snack and tossed the core into a trash can before taking a seat in the park. She surrounded herself with the sounds of nature and children playing and having fun. She took a deep breath and relaxed, putting her hands behind her head, closing her eyes for a split second. What she then noticed was that a couple of young boys spotted her and they huddled to themselves. It was painfully obvious that they were talking about her. Aside from the mall, children tended to be more innocently honest with their words. Luna had had many experiences where children would call her Nightmare Moon like nothing was wrong with it. She half expected this to be the case. She noticed that one of the boys was working up some courage before he walked over to her, looking up to her in the eyes. Luna was curious as to what would happen next so she watched the little child intently. Seemingly out of nowhere, the boy pulled a flower from behind his back and handed it to her. Now, this was interesting: of all the things Luna had expected to happen at this moment, this was _far_ from the top of that list. Luna was overwhelmed at the little boy's actions and she sincerely felt that she was gonna cry at the sweet yet simple gesture. She merely accepted the flower and smelled it before giving a gorgeous smile to the boy and then kissing him on the cheek. The blonde haired boy turned as red as an apple before running back to his group of friends.

"I just got a kiss from Princess Luna! Beat that!" the little boy shouted.

"Cooooool!" all the other boys shouted in unison.

"You're lucky! Luna is the prettiest Princess ever!"

Luna thought that she was going to explode if she didn't move from her spot. So, she let her blush subside before walking elsewhere around the park.

"_Wow… have things really changed that much since I've been here only a mere week and a half?"_ she asked herself, pondering the situation as she walked by others treading the same path as her.

"Hey, Princess!"

"Hi, Princess Luna!"

"Stunning as always, Princess!"

"Beautiful night last night, Luna!"

Well then. This was most unexpected to say the least. Luna relished in the attention, but she was almost uneasy because she was not used to this degree of it, let alone the praise. Those that held reservations about her kept their distance and stowed their tongues rather than vocalizing it. Maybe things have changed. Perhaps her guilt was unfounded.

* * *

Luna wandered around some more, making casual conversation here and there with random people who stopped to say hi before retiring to a small café to eat some breakfast before she returned back to Twilight's place. Upon arriving there, she got back just as all the other girls were filing in to leave.

"There you are, Luna! Where'd you go?" Twilight asked as she was packing the last of their things.

"Oh… around," Luna answered vaguely. Twilight accepted this and they were all ready to go. A carriage was sent for them, courtesy of Princess Celestia and they went off to Equestria's beaches where it was still hot for the season. Upon arriving, Luna rubbed her temples one last time in frustration before they all stepped out onto the sand.

"Ugh… sand," Luna said in a very annoyed manner, squishing it between her toes.

"What's wrong Luna? Don't like the beach?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It's not that it's just… the damn sand! It gets _everywhere_!" Luna emphasized. Pinkie only giggled in response.

"Don't worry Luna. If things have a pattern, you'll end up having fun today, I'm sure," Fluttershy added in. Luna sighed once more and mustered a smirk before they all set up somewhere on the sand. Once everything was set up and accounted for, all the girls removed their cover-ups, exposing their bodies clad in bathing suit (bikinis for all of them) and also their cutie marks.

"_Guess that's my cue to lose the cover-up," _Luna mused before she removed hers as well. Naturally, the set of girls were drawing eyes from all over the beach but they paid them no mind. Dash, Applejack, Twilight and Pinkie immediately ran into the water screaming and laughing while Rarity, Luna, and Fluttershy, sporting indigo, teal, and pink bikinis respectively, put on sunglasses in a synchronized manner and laid down under the sun to relax. What was interesting to note was that Rarity's glasses were diamond shaped lenses, Luna's were crescent moons, and Fluttershy's were butterflies. It looked almost planned.

After about an hour of switching their positions and soaking up sun, Luna and Fluttershy decided to play around and do some light contact sparring on the beach; nothing major or flashy but just practicing of some basic principles, while Rarity was eating lunch next to a small radio they brought which was playing some rock music. So far so good, Luna had no complaints aside from the _sand._ Seriously, she was not having much luck with the sand and she found that she had to wipe herself down fairly often as it got into very undesirable places.

"So, Fluttershy," Luna began as Fluttershy threw an effortless roundhouse at Luna where she lightly blocked it away. "Do you feel that you've learned a lot with this makeshift training I've given you?"

"Oh yes definitely!" Fluttershy began to speak as Luna countered with a slow punch, Fluttershy avoiding it and countering with her own. "To be honest I feel more… confident in myself and my abilities, even after this short amount of time."

"Do you feel this is different than when you learned from Iron Will?" Luna asked as she ducked under Fluttershy's 'punch' and countered with a sweep, Fluttershy repositioning her front leg to avoid it.

"Like night and day. My overall personality hasn't changed as a result and I'm not a monster. I'm just sterner… albeit with more… adept physical fluidity and colorful language no thanks to you," Fluttershy joked, getting a chuckle out of Luna.

"Well, endless hours of drilling are sure to have some effect. I'm just curious as to what degree. Maybe we'll get to see that in action," Luna said. The thing is, Luna had the knack of predicting and reciting the cue, albeit without her knowledge, of when something was about to happen. Twilight had just surfaced from under the water and moved her hair back behind her ears when she spotted two girls, fairly attractive, walking towards her two friends having fun on the beach. Twilight knew exactly who they were.

"Ugh for fucks sake. Girls?" Twilight got the attention of Dash, AJ, and Pinkie and motioned for them to follow her back out onto the shore. When they saw why, they immediately understood and slowly waded out of the ocean.

"Well, what do we have here? It's Flutterbitch and Nightmare Moon," one of the intruding girls spat out contemptuously. Fluttershy immediately recognized the voice of Lyra and the presence of her best friend who was always found with her, Bon Bon; Fluttershy's blood immediately began to boil with her new found confidence and ability to release her pent up anger. They were soon accompanied by some other guys who were there with them as well. The two of them knew Fluttershy during high school and would often target her and pick on her due to her timid nature. Often times Rainbow Dash had to step in. However, not this time. Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, there are certain things you 'don't want to do,' and there are also certain things you '_really_ don't want to do.' One thing you don't want to do, is get Luna mad. Even though she doesn't use her powers, title and status for her protection, or banishment anymore, she was still a force to be reckoned with. However, as many would agree, one thing you _really_ don't want to do, is get Fluttershy mad. In an instantaneous exchange of eye contact, Fluttershy gave Luna a look that said _"chill out, I got this."_

"Well, what do we have here? It's 'get drilled in a locker-room by two guys' and 'skank of the year,'" Fluttershy spat out _very_ venomously. The interesting thing was, was that Fluttershy was actually speaking truth in part. The colorful language alarmed even Luna who went almost slack-jawed at her audacity. Apparently high school wasn't far behind and these girls left an open wound with Fluttershy that was just finally about to get sewed up. The offending girls and other guys, who were there as an audience, were horrified at the words. Twilight, AJ, Dash, and Pinkie arrived just in time to hear the exchange.

"What the hell did you just say to us, bitch?" Lyra retorted.

Strike one.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I stuttered. Apologies that you couldn't hear me over how much of a whore you are," Fluttershy rolled her eyes. Twilight's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth while Rainbow Dash was attempting to stifle her laughter, effectively cheering her on. For someone who protected her all throughout high school, this was beautiful to see. The other girls kept their silence as well, waiting to see where this went.

"You wanna start something, cunt?" Bon Bon added. The other guys kept their distance.

Strike Two and a half.

"Oh trust me; it's been _started_ since you _started_ with me the first day of High School. Don't test me… flat-chest,"… oh yes. Fluttershy went there. Dash needed to walk away before she completely lost her composure. Pinkie looked in another direction and Rarity continued to watch. Applejack, Twilight, and Luna were ready to step in if necessary. However, it seemed Fluttershy was more than capable of handling this situation right now. This beats the dragon and Iron Will incident by tenfold and is not misallocated anger. The last remark had its intended effect on Bon Bon.

"Oh yeah? And just what the fuck are you going to do about it… FlutterCRY?!" Bon Bon spat out as she stepped forward and pushed Fluttershy hard. She stumbled but regained her step.

Strikes three through fifteen.

Fluttershy calmly pushed her hair behind her ears before she walked forward, right into Bon Bon's face. This was the last time Fluttershy was going to put up with their shit… ever.

"I advise you to keep your head down in the _very near_ future," Fluttershy said with an emotionless voice and narrowed eyes. Bon Bon dared her to try something, not aware in the slightest where Fluttershy's newfound courage came from or what she had to back it up. Little did she also know that Fluttershy just finished counting down in her head; she then, in one fluid motion, politely introduced her elbow to Bon Bon's temple. Bon Bon went down hard… and not in a way she was used to. Everyone became stunned, and it seemed like the ocean even stopped producing waves in a hypothetical sense of being shocked.

"That was a suggestion for the current situation. Not just when you frequent your favorite clients," Fluttershy spat out one more time before she glared daggers at Lyra, _daring_ her to try something. She then turned around and walked over to her other friends. Before Lyra could do anything to retaliate Luna stepped in and advanced on the other group.

"Alright we're done here. You," Luna pointed at Lyra. "Pick up your 'skank of the year,' round up your boy toys, take the lot of you and fuck off," Luna ordered. Lyra had nothing to say as she did just that.

The important thing now was tending to Fluttershy. The girls all knew that when she had massive bouts of anger and aggression, she tended to be prone to regret and crying fits afterwards.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Dash asked, concerned. Fluttershy grabbed a soda and drank it normally as if nothing happened.

"Thanks for your concern, girls, but I don't regret it," Fluttershy said, shaking her head.

"Are ya sure? You were completely in the right but, we just wanna make sure yer alright," Applejack added in. Fluttershy gave all her friends her genuine sincere smile.

"And that's why you're my best friends. But really, I'm fine. I'm better than fine, actually. She verbally and physically assaulted me, so I retaliated accordingly. Well… maybe with a little bit of retribution snuck into it for all those years…" Fluttershy joked a bit, speaking in her usual softer tone now. The girls all took this as reassurance that she was indeed alright. Then they all looked to Luna, but said nothing. When Luna gazed back, they all had smiles on their faces. She successfully reached Fluttershy, and nothing but good had come out of it. Fluttershy continued to talk and play like her normal, timid-like self, but she knew how to act accordingly, all thanks to lessons from one of her new, greatest friends.

The day continued as planned with the seven of them having a wonderful time. Luna was even convinced to join them in the water, and she had a blast doing so! Needless to say, with her looking like that, she had attracted a few looks from guys here and there, and she casually responded with a friendly wink or smile… something she would _never_ think of doing… but then again, she wouldn't think of wearing the glorified underwear known as her bikini either. Eventually, though, they had to return home and they parted ways for the remainder of the day. Luna stripped down and went to the shower to get the salt off of her body when she was once again, reflecting to herself.

"_Well, I guess we took care of two things today. Guilt, almost completely erased. Fear of the beach… pretty much gone."_ Luna was thinking as she started running the water.

"_Well… was it really 'fear' of the beach? Yeah, I'm a bit more exposed in my bathing suit but I worked out at a public gym in a sprots bra… I guess that's similar,"_ she continued to think. Then as she was wiping down her body, she felt the scraping sensation of particulates rinsing off of her body. Oh yeah. Now she remembered why she didn't like the beach.

"Fucking…. SAND… EVERYWHERE!"


	11. Forgetful

**A/N: This story is taking off a lot more than I thought I would. People keep coming back so it seems like everyone is enjoying it! Thanks guys/gals! Means a lot. **

**Here's chapter 11 for you. Go right ahead and review if you are so inclined :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Forgetful

Another three days had passed since the beach, marking two weeks since Luna has been with her new friends and culminating half of her necessary time unless more was required. Luna had enjoyed every minute of it so far and she was not going to attempt to lie about it. She loved her new friends with every ounce of her being and she loved the results of it all. Luna had just woken up at about eight-thirty and was just lounging in bed in one of those mental deliberations, trying to decide if she wanted to get up or not. In that state, she was also listing out, once again, her accomplishments and all the good things that have come out of her forced eviction.

_Made amazing new friends, check._

_Casual attire is now my favorite attire… double check. _

_Danced and worked out in front of other people… fantastic. _

_Fluttershy is now a fairly confident young lady… the boys better watch out!_

_Bikini on the beach… fucking sand!_

Excellent results to say the least. Luna rested her eyes once more, but something was plaguing her thoughts. Something told her that this day was going to be interesting… but how? Then again, she had come to see all days as potentially 'interesting' considering how Celestia liked to give suggestions. Nevertheless, it was time to get up. She slipped on a tank top and some sleeping shorts before strolling out into the common room where Twilight was eating breakfast while reading a book. What Luna didn't notice was that when Twilight saw her enter, she hastily moved some papers elsewhere so they wouldn't be seen.

"Morning, Luna!" Twilight greeted from across the room. Luna yawned and stretched as she waved back.

"Good morning as well, Twilight. Have we any plans today?" Luna asked as she walked over and took a seat next to her friend. Twilight was pensive for a while on the thought.

"Ummm, not that I know of right now. The other girls are busy with their own… stuff, and Celestia asked me to do some research on magic binding that she'd like finished by today. This should take a few hours, but we could probably do something a bit later if you like," Twilight responded. Luna took this to heart and nodded.

"Very well then, then I shall attempt to occupy myself until then," Luna said, patting Twilight's shoulder before getting up.

"You could go around the town again for a few hours. Ponyville likes you as you can tell and I'm pretty sure they'll appreciate another visit from their princess," Twilight said over her shoulder. Luna smirked and accepted that.

"Alright then," Luna said before she disappeared to shower and dress herself in more appropriate attire for an outing. She reappeared half an hour later dressed in shorts and a red short-sleeved shirt, also fixing her tiara out of habit.

"Righto! I ride… to Ponyville!" Luna said as she waved bye to Twilight and shut the door after exiting. Twilight looked over her shoulder and went to the window to see that Luna was walking away. Satisfied that she was, she opened a mental connection:

"_She's gone!" _

"_Excellent! Now we can do this uninterrupted," _

"_Are you sure she doesn't know?"_

"_Positive. She's so occupied with other important things, she forgets entirely. She'd forget her own boobs if they weren't attached to her," _

_Twilight laughed out loud before she got to work._

Luna walked no more than a hundred yards before her stomach demanded that it be satiated.

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day… breakfast it is then_, she mused. Luna walked into another café and took a seat on one of the stools at the counter.

"Good morning, Princess! Can I get you anything?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes please… ummm how about some black tea and… I don't know, what whets your appetite today?" Luna asked, looking up from the menu and making eye contact with the waitress.

"Ummm… I'm personally in the mood for some eggs and strawberry pancakes…" she threw out apprehensively. Luna pondered that for a moment and nodded.

"Sounds delicious. I'll have just that!" she responded with a grin. The waitress nodded and went off to get that done. In the meantime, her tea was brought to her. Luna then thought to say good morning to her sister and attempt to get on her nerves.

"_Hey Tia! You're in the castle doing royal business and I'm out here enjoying breakfast with our subjects. I know you're super… what do they call it… 'jelly?' I'll be sure to spread some on toast with my other breakfast. I'll order a side of sausages just for you because I know you like the sausage… huehuehuehue" Luna said while snickering to herself. However, there was no response… just… blank. _

"_Tia? Are you there? Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"_

_Again… nothing. _

"_Or flirting with your guards?" _

_These would surely have ticked her off by now. It was as if something was in place to keep Luna out of her mind. She tried someone else. _

"_Hey Twi? Have you been in touch with Celestia?"_

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She opened simultaneous connections with both of them:_

"_Answer your fucking minds you mangy whores!"_

_If that didn't do anything, something surely was up._

"_That's interesting… huh," Luna thought before she closed the connection. _

Her breakfast arrived at that time and Luna began to munch away, thoroughly enjoying the suggestion that was given to her. Satiating her stomach, she paid her tab along with a generous tip and headed back out into the town. It was a beautiful day out with just the right amount of clouds to offer ample shade. Luna strolled around the streets, striking up random conversation with anyone that would approach her. She ran across one of her newer friends, Ditzy Doo, or 'Derpy' as she would often refer to herself as; A somewhat clumsy girl but nevertheless very friendly and quite cute. Luna found her company to be very enjoyable and they shared many stories and thoughts over a stroll and eventually lunch time, speaking of which, she had spent already a couple hours with Derpy! Time does fly when you're having fun. Eventually, Derpy had to tend to her mail routes again and she bade the Lunar Princess goodbye. On that note, Luna decided to walk back towards Twilight's place, but being careful to take the long way home.

_Ah Ponyville… how I adore you so. I'll probably have to commission a safe house out here for me when I need to get away in the future… yes I'll do just that!_ Luna thought to herself.

The blue-haired princess continued to almost skip along happily, admiring the town and its people until she came across Twilight's place again. Looking at the large clock-tower that was in the town, it was about noon-ish… a fair time to be home. However, Luna noticed that the tree house seemed almost barren.

"_Odd… Coupled with Twilight's and Celestia's mysterious mental absence… Although Tia always has a mental absence… hehehe" _

Luna then opened the door to get a better look inside… seemed darker than normal.

"Twilight, if this is an idea along with Tia, Dash, and Pinkie to try and prank me, I swear I will get you-"

"**SURPRISE!**" Luna was cut off immediately as the lights switched on and all her friends busted out from where they were hiding.

"AAAAH!" Luna screamed as she backed against the door and held her chest, panting heavily. While her friends laughed at her reaction, Luna noticed a giant banner above them: "Happy 19 (+1015)th Birthday!" Luna actually laughed out loud when she saw the parenthetical. There were also streamers everywhere and tons of food set up. Pinkie sure didn't let up on the decorations.

"Happy Birthday, Luna!" They all said in unison as they went to collect her in a giant group hug, her new friends and sister squeezing her to death and planting kisses on her cheek. After Luna was able to regain her composure she stared at her friends dumbfounded.

"Did I really forget that today was my birthday again?" Luna asked.

"As you do _every_ year," Celestia added in.

"And… you all threw a party… for me?" Luna asked meekly, her eyes glassing over and threatening to spill moisture in the form of tears. You see, being as reserved as Luna was, she didn't really find a need to celebrate her birthday. Celestia, of course, would always ensure she and her would do something together to celebrate regardless. However, this is the first time that her friends (her first true friends) went out of their way to plan a nice sized celebration for her. She was letting her feelings and emotions get to her way to much and she jokingly cursed herself for that.

"Awww of course we did! You're one of our _bestest_ friends!" Pinkie shouted out, jumping up and down.

"Quite, darling. We wouldn't have thought otherwise. You've done spectacular work for yourself and for Ponyville… you deserve no less than an adequate celebration!" Rarity chimed in.

"I… I don't know what to say but… Thank you. Thank you all, my great friends," Luna said with sheer gratitude.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Celestia shouted as everyone there shouted in approval.

And party they did! All of Luna's friends plus her sister and other people she had grown fond of in Ponyville proceeded to include her in what Luna would describe as her best birthday ever. Food, drinks, dancing, and even a Jacuzzi in the middle of the common room that none of the girls had any idea how Pinkie pulled that one off. Nevertheless, they weren't complaining. After about six hours of party games, dancing, and anything else you could imagine at a birthday party, the extra guests filtered out and it was time for what the other girls were looking forward to: Giving Luna her presents. They all sat down in a circle as they decided what order to give them.

"You girls didn't have to! The party was more than enough!" Luna protested. The girls would have none of it.

"Oh we will not hear such things, Luna! You are getting presents!" Fluttershy added in with a higher tone of inflection in her voice, further accentuating her building confidence. Luna conceded and gave a mock tone that she wanted to "get this over with."

"Here you go, Darling! I'm sure you'll absolutely love it!" Rarity went first, pushing a medium sized box into Luna's lap. Luna opened it and "squee'd" with joy when she pulled out the most beautiful navy blue dress she had ever seen. It matched her hair perfectly and sparkled at the right angles.

"I thought you'd need some formal dress-wear, so I personally made this for that purpose!" Rarity beamed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou!" Luna said very excitedly as she hugged her fashionista friend. Next was Twilight.

"Here you go, Luna. Celestia told me you didn't have this so I just had to get it for you!" she said, handing Luna a package. When she opened it, it was a book on the Moon and Cosmos. Luna's smile positively beamed when she read the cover.

"This is going to occupy me for too long, Twilight. Thank you!" She said, giving her a nice hug as well. Rainbow Dash stepped up.

"Here you go, Luna. I saw these and immediately thought of you!" she said, eagerly pushing a small package into Luna's hands. It was a pair of gradient blue mixed martial arts fighting gloves that exposed part of the fingers. Luna had been looking for a replacement and Dash found the perfect ones.

"Oh wow! Thank you Dash! We're going to have to test these out," Luna said with a smirk. Dash was overjoyed that she loved it. Applejack was front and center.

"Ah made a special batch and saved it just for you, Luna," she said as she handed her a jar and a vial. The jar contained their famous zap-apple jam that had been perfectly preserved (which Luna would gladly get sent to the moon for again for some) and the vial contained about three mugs worth of Apple Family cider. Luna was wide-eyed at this.

"You made this for me?!" Luna asked

"Of course Luna!" Applejack said. Luna gave her another crushing hug. She'd be sure to savor this gift as it was consumable.

"Here you go, Luna!" Pinkie shouted as she handed a small box to her. Upon opening, it was some new… very pink… clothes that Luna had looked at (albeit not pink). Luna admired her friend's audacity of getting her pink clothing, but, she thoroughly enjoyed them last time.

"Thanks Pinkie! These are definitely going in my wardrobe!" Luna said with a smile as she hugged her hyperactive friend. Fluttershy was up.

"Hey Luna, I saw this and it just screamed that it was you. I had to get it. I-I hope you like it," Fluttershy said as she handed a small but long package to Luna. It was a cobalt blue necklace with a teal crescent moon stone as the pendant. Luna's eyes twinkled at this thing. She scooped Fluttershy up in an amazing hug.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much Fluttershy!" Luna exclaimed. Fluttershy, this time, instead of being withdrawn, eagerly returned her embrace and giggled.

"Now, dear sister, I have something for you!" Celestia said excitedly as she pushed another wrapped box into Luna's lap. Luna opened it only to find a paper, which she grasped to read.

"Mah dick?" Luna read verbatim. Celestia was snickering and just died laughing on the spot. The others reluctantly joined, Luna giggling as well. How could she expect anything less from her sister?

"Oh lord… your reaction was priceless. But no, that's not it. This is for you!" Celestia said as she turned Luna towards a mirror and removed her tiara. She then adorned Luna's head with a radiant and shining teal blue tiara that had Luna's crescent moon in the middle. It was also adorned with other stones of various colors of blue. All the girls gasped at its beauty and Luna was blown away at how amazing it looked.

"Well? Did I do good?" Celestia asked. Luna didn't answer but merely tackled her sister to the floor in an air-evacuating hug.

"ohmygodohmygodthisissoamazin gthankyouTiathankyou!" Luna spat out with almost tears of joy coming from her eyes. She pecked her sister on the cheek several times before releasing her and adjusting her new tiara with a giddy smile on her face.

"Well then… that answers my question," Celestia said with a giggle as she fixed her own hair. Everyone then looked at Luna who stared back in pure love.

"You've all made this journey and transition even better and easier. Thank you… thank all of you… for everything," Luna said with a beaming smile before all her friends plus her sister enveloped her in a giant group hug. She was loved, and she loved them back.

A glorious day indeed. From this day on, Luna started looking forward to the next days.


	12. The Blue of Evening

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been on a roll lately so I had to get these out. **

**Now, a few of you very vigilant reviewers seem to have a knack of predicting very accurately of what I'm going to do next! Many express a concern that I intended to address in the next chapter and I find that quite humorous. Well, in this case, we look at something that builds up and has great potential for our favorite Lunar Princess. **

**I'm sure you can guess early on. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Blue of Evening

Due to all the festivities the day before, not much had happened today. Celestia of course returned to Canterlot and her friends all dispersed late into the night, leaving Twilight and Luna to themselves to get some rest. It was about seven in the evening and nothing had been done at all… like seriously…. Nothing. For the first time in her life, Luna had actually felt very cooped up due to inactivity for the whole day. She wanted… no… she _had_ to do something to release all the pent up energy she had. Ponyville had a quiet but expansive nightlife, so she might as well give that a try. Looking into a few things, Luna found out that the club they went to was having a "classics night" tonight and she perked up at that immediately. Luna absolutely loved that type of music.

"Very well then, it has been decided!" she said to herself as she readied up. A step up from casual dress would do nicely: black pants with a blue blouse would suffice. She eyed herself in the mirror and studied herself up and down. She was starting to see herself as beautiful now, and her overall complexion has shot through the roof. However…

"Let's try it without this…" she said as she removed her new tiara. From her experiences she's been mostly incognito without it.

"Don't wear simple head adornment… instantly incognito. Wut?" she mused to no one in particular. Fixing her hair, she was ready to go. She exited her room and headed for the door.

"Twilight I'm going out for a while!" Luna shouted out towards the direction of Twilight's room.

"Okay, Luna! See you if you return tonight! If not, see you tomorrow!" she shouted back. With that, Luna was out the door and on her way to the club. The night air wasn't bad; actually it was quite soothing and comfortable to her. Looking up, she admired the job she did on the night sky as she strolled along.

She walked with purpose and conviction, eventually arriving at the club that was filled, but not to the degree of last time, and filled with more of a slightly older generation, as was expected. Upon entering she drew eyes from many people, especially men. But the difference was that many of these men knew that staring was not polite, so they turned away out of respect within a few seconds. Luna could instantly recognize the tone of swing music playing while couples danced very fast to the tune, performing genuine swing dancing that got the adrenaline pumping. Luna smiled as she sat down at the bar, sighing in satisfaction due to being surrounded by such a comforting environment.

"What'll it be, pretty lady?" the bartender asked in a very friendly manner. Luna pondered this for a second.

"Vanilla Cola with Rum and a slice of lime please," Luna answered.

"Hm. An odd request but nevertheless, sounds good to me! You have interesting taste, miss," the bartender struck up friendly conversation as he fixed her drink.

"I happen to think she has excellent taste," another voice said before Luna could respond. Looking over, a young man sat down, couldn't have been older than nineteen. He was dressed very nicely, which was most uncommon for those his age. The young man was fair skinned with cobalt blue hair that had a red streak weaving through it, and it was very fashionably combed down… rather dashing at that, or so Luna thought at first glance.

"I'll have the exact same thing. Put them both on my tab," the young man spoke in a friendly manner, yet still with much conviction. Luna admired his generosity but, naturally, was a bit wary.

"You didn't have to, but thank you. Most appreciated," Luna said with a soft smile. The least she could do.

"Oh, not at all! I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you around here before; I take it you don't frequent. The name's Seafire. A pleasure to meet you!" he said, extending his hand. Luna was impressed… very well spoken and polite for his age. Technically she _was_ his age but technically she still wasn't. No matter, not the time to deal with semantics right now…. Well actually it was.

"I'm Lu-" She stopped herself immediately.

Her name! He doesn't recognize her. Should she divulge her name? No… because the experience wouldn't be the same! Yes he'd treat her well, but she wouldn't be sure if it was actually genuine! It could be out of a sense of obligation! So no… not yet at least. But what should she say? Quickly… the first name in her head…

"Moonrise. And the pleasure is all mine," she said with a smile as she let him take her hand in a soft embrace.

"_I'm an idiot. Oh… for _fucks_ sake…"_ _she mentally cursed herself. She could have sworn that she heard someone spit their drink in a coughing fit of laughter in her head._

"A beautiful name, if I do say so myself," Luna blushed a bit, even though it wasn't her name… she honestly didn't know why.

"I bet a dashing man such as you says that to all the ladies that pass through here," Luna jested with a smirk.

"Only if it's the truth," Seafire replied with a wag of his finger and a reciprocating smirk. They chuckled a bit as they sipped their drinks. Luna so far was sensing no deception from him.

"So, what brings you here on this fine evening?" Seafire asked, leaning towards her attentively.

"Well, I didn't exactly do too much today. I'm… visiting my friends, so I'm not really from around here. Thus, I'm exploring the night life a bit," Luna replied.

"Oh? And if I may be so bold as to inquire, where might you be from, Moonrise?"

"I hail from Canterlot, actually."

"Do you now?" Seafire now looked very interested. "I used to live in Canterlot actually,"

"Did you? Pray tell, what made you leave?" Luna asked, genuinely interested in the conversation now.

"Well, let's just say that I… needed a break. Being raised in a very strict family that is so uptight over everything is not a life for a growing boy to live. Growing up a stoic is not healthy. When I was able, I simply left and have been here ever since. That was about… four years ago. Since then, I've freed my mind and explored my options, but the important thing that I take pride in is that I've kept my morals. They've made me into the man I am today and I wouldn't change it at all. Ponyville is indeed a different environment, but nevertheless, a very nice one," he finished with a smile. They had more in common than she initially could have ever thought possible. Seafire and 'Moonrise' continued to talk for a long time, occasionally refilling their drinks but careful not to overindulge in the alcohol. After about an hour and a half of pure lighthearted conversation, Seafire made a proposition for the Lunar Princess.

"Oh! This is one of my favorite songs! Would you do me the honor of letting me take your hand in your first dance of the evening?" he asked, extending his hand, palm facing up. Luna had to admit, the young gentleman had treated her enormously well through the evening. And as confident as he was, she could still sense the nervousness of potential rejection hanging on him. No deception was detected from him and ultimately… why not? He was a charming lad. If her first dance with a member of the opposite sex had to be with anyone, surely she could be thankful that it would be with him.

"I'd… quite enjoy that," Luna said, grasping his hand softly as he led her out onto the expansive floor. This was a moderate paced song that allowed for the two of them to casually grasp each other in the swing dancing stupor. It had been quite some time since Luna danced like this so she needed a quick refreshing. Soon, she was dancing beautifully with her new partner, who was having equally a great time. She had to admit, this man was growing on her and almost too quickly for comfort. She found herself studying his features too closely and often blushing at the very thought. Was the Princess of the Night taking a romantic liking, albeit small, to someone? So it would seem. Every time they locked eyes, Seafire would grant her a genuine smile as they danced across the floor with great vigor. Luna was having so much fun, in no small part due to the fact that few men had actually treated her with decency in her past. That's not saying that men treated her badly, but that due to her history as a stoic and her eventual turn to Nightmare Moon, few men would even give her the time of day out of pure fear. This was why she was very reluctant to give her real name… exactly why, actually.

The two continued dancing for hours, stopping once in a while for a drink and some rest before continuing, never stopping conversation the entire time. She never had felt so comfortable with a young man… ever. Eventually though, Luna glanced up at the clock and it was almost one thirty in the morning, and she was getting a bit tired after the night's events. As they were dancing, she decided to break the news.

"Seafire, I'm going to have to depart very soon, so I just thought I'd let you know of that. I wanted to thank you for all your kindness and showing me a wonderful evening. I've never felt so comfortable around another guy before and I just wanted to thank you once again," Luna said with a great smile of gratitude. Seafire nodded in return:

"It was my pleasure, and I could say the same exact thing to you. You've proven to be the most down to earth girl I have met whose company is more than pleasurable. Have you time for one more dance, Moonrise?" Seafire asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Luna could do that much.

"Of course I do," Luna replied with a smile. At that instant the lights dimmed down low and the tempo switched. A _very_ familiar song to both Luna and Seafire began its opening intro. That was their cue to begin a slow dance. Luna was very nervous, but ultimately, the two of them grasped each other perfectly and chastely as if they were the perfect dance partners.

_In the blue of evening_

_when you appear close to me, dear one,_

The two of them locked eyes: Teal on Pure Blue, swaying their hips slowly and in perfect synchronization.

_There in the dusk we'll share_

_a dream reverie, _

_In the blue of evening _

_while crickets call and stars are falling, _

_There 'neath the starlit sky you'll come to me. _

Luna grasped his hand ever so slightly tighter while he reciprocated the same action. The two slowly moved to the soft rhythm, never leaving each other's gaze.

_In the shadows of the night we'll stand,_

_I'll touch your hand. And then,_

Luna couldn't help but smile at this moment. The song just seemed too perfect… once again, almost planned. Seafire couldn't _not_ smile every time she graced him with one of hers.

_softly as your lovely eyes entreat, _

_our lips will meet again. _

She shifted herself, releasing his hand and instead comfortably wrapping them around his neck. In return, Seafire shifted his hands to the small of her back… a more modern slow-dancing form.

_In the blue of evening, _

_night winds above whispering "I love you,"_

_There will we find romance_

_in the blue of evening._

In place of the lyrics, the soothing sound of instrumentals filled the atmosphere of slow dancing couples. Luna did something that even surprised herself: she comfortably rested her head on his chest as they continued to gyrate to the hypnotic melody. She felt completely at peace. She wondered if her sister was watching her now… then again she didn't care to know as she was probably planning massive blackmail at this time.

_In the shadows of the night we'll stand,_

_I'll touch your hand. And then,_

_softly as your lovely eyes entreat, _

_our lips will meet again. _

Luna shut her eyes as she let a smile grace her lips, her head still rested against Seafire's chest. So, this is what it felt like to have a potential romantic interest?

_In the blue of evening, _

_night winds above whispering "I love you,"_

_There will we find romance_

_in the blue of evening._

_In the blue_

Luna lifted her head and planted a very soft kiss on his cheek, which said all that she needed to be said at the time, causing poor Seafire's face to heat up and blush profusely.

_of evening._

The song ended and the crowd of dancers applauded the choice of song. At that moment, Luna slowly and reluctantly dropped her grasp of her partner, giving him one last beautiful smile and touch on his arm before starting towards the exit.

"Will I have the pleasure of seeing you again, Moonrise?" Seafire asked, causing Luna to turn around with a half lidded gaze and smirk.

"I… I think you will…" she said, accentuating her smirk before walking out of sight. Seafire couldn't wipe the grin of happiness off of his face. A girl who was down to earth, beautiful and not a "bitch" for lack of better words was hard to come by for him.

"Moonrise… such a pretty name…" he said to himself before he exited as well to get some fresh air. He turned his gaze upwards at the flawless night sky.

"Luna did marvelous work tonight… then again her nights are always beautiful," he mused to no one before he left on his own accord.

Luna strolled back to Twilight's, 'drunk' off of a romantic stupor before she slid onto her bed with a smile on her face. But a question kept plaguing her thoughts:

"_Should I have divulged my real name?" she continued to ask herself. This wasn't a one-time thing. She hoped… no… wanted to see Seafire again and soon. _

"_I'll tell him… in time…" she said to herself before drifting off into a very peaceful slumber._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Did this work well? You'll tell me in your reviews. **_  
_

**That was_ "In the Blue of Evening" by Frank Sinatra_ everyone!**

**Also, did Luna make a mistake by not divulging her real name? Was her fear founded? Was she right to assume her fear? Express your opinions in the reviews!**

**Cheers! **


	13. Regression

**A/N: My faithful followers,**

**This was originally going to be one large chapter, but I've got a _shit ton_ of work to do this week, and I wanted to get one more part out before I figure out how much (or how little) time I have to update. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Regression

The next few days had been very kind to our Lunar Princess or 'Moonrise' as she was known around her new companion, Seafire. She had gone back to the club and various other places to meet up with him during the night and sometimes during the day when nothing particularly exciting was planned for the day with her friends. They weren't 'together' but you could technically say that the two of them were testing the waters; and so far those waters seemed to be of perfect temperature. She had not introduced him to her friends yet for obvious reasons… she would need to divulge her name first and she refused to dig herself into a larger hole than she already was in as a result. She had been seeing him for a few days and nothing bad has happened... quite the opposite actually. Her friends had even noticed a change in her demeanor. Celestia had even had her suspicions but found it nice that Luna was opening up even more to something of this magnitude, so she decided not to give her hell for it. As of right now, it was currently four days after the first meeting at around midnight. The two were strolling, arms linked in a classy fashion, in one of Ponyville's many parks. Luna had done well in making sure that the night sky was extra beautiful tonight. Ultimately though, this would prove to work against her in some fashion.

"My word! The midnight sky is absolutely spectacular!" Seafire said with great excitement. Apparently he loved the night, making Luna blush and giggle a bit.

"Indeed it is. I thoroughly enjoy the nights around here," 'Moonrise' added with a smile.

"It's almost as if Luna herself is catering to us," Searise added, forcing Luna to choke a bit on her words.

"So it would seem, right?" Luna said with a chuckle.

"I haven't gotten the pleasure, but it seems Luna has done great work around Ponyville as she is residing her temporarily. I hear nothing but great things. Have you met her, Moonrise?" Seafire asked, looking towards her as they strolled along.

"_Well, this is as good of a cue as I'll probably ever get," Luna thought_

"Well, even if I wanted to, I feel meeting her would be nigh impossible," she said, still looking straight.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Seafire asked inquisitively.

"Because she's walking beside you right now…" Luna said very meekly. It took a couple of seconds for Seafire to register those words in his head, and he slowly turned towards her in disbelief. Her looking right back at him and the unsaid words of her gaze told him that she was indeed telling the truth. He undid his arm to turn fully towards her.

"You're… Princess Luna?" Seafire asked curiously. Luna merely nodded shyly. She was able to detect another emotion in his voice but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid… that's why," Luna responded. She had to admit that was the worst response she could have given.

"Afraid of what?" Seafire began, staying true to his nature and not raising his voice. "Oh… I understand," he said dejectedly. Luna looked at him in a way that told him to continue.

"I can understand the first meeting at the club… maybe you didn't want it to be known that you were there… but afterwards… why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Be-Because I was afraid that if you knew who I was, that… not that you'd treat me badly but that your treatment of me wouldn't be genuine… like almost a sense of obligation," Luna said in a faster tone, seemingly getting desperate.

"So, you didn't trust me?" he asked in a somber tone. Luna was now able to place the emotion: hurt.

"Reverse our positions… at first, would you trust me?" Luna asked. Seafire said nothing, allowing Luna to continue.

"When people knew who I was, especially men, none of them were genuine. They felt I'd deal them physical harm if they didn't treat me perfectly, so it was obligatory for them! Do you know how that feels?" Luna asked.

"But is it right to assume that others will do the exact same thing?" Seafire asked. Luna couldn't answer that. The fact of the matter was that both of them were right simultaneously. Luna's assumption due to past experiences cannot necessarily be helped, but then again the act of assuming that he'd be the same is, in its own right, insulting. For Seafire, he's right in pointing out that it's rude to group everyone together, but to be irritated at that would be insensitive, due to what Luna has been through. It was a lose-lose situation for the both of them, in all honesty. Seafire didn't know what to think… neither did Luna.

"Maybe we should call it a night…" Luna suggested.

"Yeah… it's getting late. Let's go," Seafire agreed. They walked in silence as he escorted her back to Twilight's house… something he'd done for the past few days when they'd part ways, albeit without silence. No contact was made by either of them as well. Eventually the two of them arrived at the treehouse. Luna turned to face him.

"Thank you again… and for taking me home…" she said uneasily. Despite the turmoil, Seafire remained true to his morals as a gentleman through and through.

"Yes… of course," he said, not making as good of eye contact. Luna could still sense the troubled feelings from him.

"I'm sorry Seafire… truly I am… I just. Ugh. I…" Luna couldn't find the words, she was slowly losing it.

"It's fine, Luna," Seafire said, ending her fumbling for words. Then, Luna asked the question that had been plaguing her since this whole ordeal began:

"Will I see you again?" Seafire fixed his coat and began to speak:

"I… I need to think for a little while," he said meekly. There was great truth in that, for he really didn't know how he should feel. The average person would say "so she didn't give you her real name… big whoop!" But when put into the eyes of one who emphasizes trust and builds the foundation of a potential relationship on that, it could cause complete emotional chaos. Seafire had not stated his words out of malice, but out of hurt. He did not break anything off, nor form anything new. His words were neutral and sincere. However, those words are very prone to misinterpretation and with good reason. Luna, although more open with her feelings and in general, was still very much pessimistic… so she naturally assumed the worst.

"Goodnight, Luna," he said while nodding respectfully before she did the same and entered into the house. Once she closed the door, Seafire sighed and proceeded to walk home with his head hung a little low… many thoughts on his mind. He had to look deeply through her own eyes as to why she would do such a thing. Maybe a couple days of thinking would set his mind straight and he could make an informed decision. Until then, it was best to avoid further turmoil for a short while.

Luna lost a small grasp of reality when she closed the door. She believed that this was her doing… her failure to see the consequences of such a simple "omission of information." Her rational side was attempting to battle her emotional side inside of her as she stood in the dark common room, staring at nothing.

_Luna… it's okay… everything will be okay…_

_No… NO… don't… do NOT cry…_

_Luna! Don't you cry!_

_Don't you fucking cry!_

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

And then the tears flowed softly… then the sniffles… and then the quiet sobs. She trudged to her room and shut the door, locking it as well. Luna then formed a magic barrier over the room itself to negate any foreign magic, as well as shutting off her mental connections to Twilight and Celestia. She merely sat on her bed, head hung over her lap, and let the emotions spill out. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

Twilight knew something was up _immediately_ when Luna didn't emerge from her room at all. It was noon and she figured that she was sleeping in, but she _never_ slept in this late. Twilight grew concerned and knocked on the door.

"Luna? Are you in there?"

"Yes? Is something up, Twilight?" Luna asked completely dejected and low.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Twilight said. Luna paused before she answered.

"I'm fine, Twilight. Please leave me alone for now," Luna responded.

"You're obviously not fine if you used those two clauses in the same sentence. Do I need to contact Celestia?" Luna didn't answer that. The last thing she wanted to do was face her sister for some reason.

"That's it I'm contacting Celestia. We've come this far and I'm _not_ having you regress," Twilight said as she opened the mental connection with Celestia.

"_Celestia?"_

"_Twilight? Have you spoken with Luna? She turned off her mental connection…" Celestia responded immediately . _

"_That's the problem. Something happened and Luna is refusing to come out of her room. I can tell she's been crying. I think you need to come here, Princess," Twilight reasoned. Celestia agreed. _

"_One moment," Celestia said before she teleported right next to Twilight. _

Celestia then put her ear to the door and sensed her younger sisters presence inside. Attempting to teleport, she vanished into a white light before being thrown out in another white light, hitting the floor hard.

"Ugh… bitch put up a magical barrier," Celestia said, rubbing her head, before knocking on the door.

"Luna? What the hell happened?"

"Fuck off. That's what happened."

"Luna, I'm not playing one of my games here, what the hell happened? Let me in!" Celestia nearly demanded. On the other side of the door, Luna was looking at herself in the reflection. Tear marks were evident on her face and her eyes were blood-shot. Her attire, however, was a topic for discussion. She was currently dressed in her old military uniform: Black slacks with a black coat with a navy blue sash and a black officer's cap that held the insignia of Captain. You see, four years in Canterlot's Royal Guard (a division of the military itself) had Luna graduating with that rank… a rank in which she could easily reinstate any time she wanted to, should she decide to enlist again. Graduation with such honors was one of the only highlights in her life that she was genuinely proud of herself for, so whenever she felt low, for whatever reason, she always wore her uniform, reminding her of her accomplishments… restoring a small shred of her confidence in herself. Luna eventually conceded and allowed Celestia to enter. She magically unlocked the door and she entered.

"Really… you're wearing that?"

"Is this a consolation or an inquiry?" Luna asked in a flat tone.

"Save it, Luna. Now tell me what happened…"

* * *

**Very well then! **

**I figured that a completely baseless reaction was out of the question for Seafire. Him getting angry would have been too cliche and much uncalled for. A neutral reaction was more in order, but of course, this would cause problems for our Lulu, and as I'm sure it would for any girl when she's found someone she really trusts. **

**Was his reaction justified? Is Luna overreacting, given the technicalities of everything? Leave your opinions with your reviews!**

**Hope this chapter worked well for you! I'll try to get the second part out on my free time. **

**Cheers! :)**


	14. To Make It Up

**A/N: And we're back in business! Not fancying the "parts I and II" anymore. Renaming them. **

**Let's skip the traditional, useless author's notes and skip right to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: To Make It Up

"And that's everything?" Celestia asked to confirm. Luna nodded, having fresh tears stain her cheeks. Celestia herself nodded in thought as she finished listening to her sister's words.

"I heard you choke on laughter when I introduced myself as 'moonrise,' were you not listening to the whole conversation? Maybe you could have told me not to do that…" Luna reasoned.

"Oh, _now_ you want me spying on you. Contrary to what you might think I don't do that 24/7!" Celestia replied.

"You sure as hell make it seem like you do…"

"What do you think? That I have nothing better to do than spy on my little sister?" Celestia asked.

"Well… yeah, actually… I don't think you have anything better to do, to be completely honest," Luna retorted sarcastically. Celestia just gave her a half lidded glare. Even with her current state, the two of them were still very much sisters.

"Well firstly, fuck you. Secondly, fuck you. Thirdly, I have a country to run, piss off. And fourthly, I think you're overreacting," Celestia answered truthfully.

"Oh am I now?"

"Luna! You two aren't even official… you're barely even dating! What the hell!" Celestia said, attempting to get her to see reason. Eventually, her defenses were whittled away and Luna did see reason… her reaction was indeed an overreaction.

"Great… now I look psychotic… now what?" Luna asked out loud, still not really out of her situation in total.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens! I'm sure he'll be rational about this," Celestia said. Luna only sighed.

"So… what's he like exactly?" Celestia asked.

"He's… different from men today. Very respectful, very gentle and relatable, well at least to me… not to mention that to top it all off, he's quite easy on the eyes," Luna answered.

"Damn, sis… seems like you've got it pretty bad," Celestia giggled. As Luna was about to formulate a response, a knock came from the bedroom door:

"Luna, Celestia? It's Twilight," the voice sounded from outside.

"Yes my student, do you need something?" Celestia asked.

"No, but we have a visitor…" Twilight answered. The two princesses looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Luna then shrugged and Celestia nodded.

"Very well, we'll be out momentarily," Celestia added. She then turned to Luna.

"You're going to go out looking like that? You look like a dictator," Celestia commented, to which Luna giggled.

"A damn good looking one and you know it. I'll need the image when I take your place, Tia," Luna joked.

"Yeah, over my dead body," Celestia retorted, to which Luna looked over her shoulder:

"That's the plan…" she said with a very creepy and ominous voice, making Celestia recoil slightly in disturbance before Luna giggled at her reaction. They opened the door to find Twilight waiting there. When she saw Luna's attire she attempted to ask:

"I… umm… I don't even want to know," Twilight shook her head, Luna mustering a light chortle. Twilight led the way into the common room and there in the middle stood Seafire, clad in a blue dress shirt which was covered by his sport coat, matching black slacks to complement the look. Luna had a look of shock on her face… she did not expect to see him so soon.

"Luna…" he began before noticing Celestia there as well.

"Princess Celestia, my name is Seafire" he acknowledged her presence with a polite bow. Celestia merely took the sight of him in.

"_Well! At least I know Luna has excellent taste…"_

"You may rise, Seafire, and please, just call me Celestia," she responded before Seafire and Luna locked eyes again. Celestia decided to give the two some space and dragged Twilight along elsewhere to explain the situation.

"Hey…" Seafire started.

"Hey…" Luna responded uneasily.

"Equestrian Military? It looks good on you," Seafire commented genuinely. Luna was blushing greatly but attempted not to show it. Back to the task at hand, Seafire continued as he walked closer to her:

"Luna, I didn't get any sleep last night because I was thinking… thinking of you. The alone time to clear my mind and think has lead me to a rational decision, a decision that says that my reaction was uncalled for. It was very inconsiderate of the situation and I would like to apologize fully… I merely hope you can forgive me for a ludicrous response," he stated with pure honesty, always keeping eye contact with her to accentuate his point.

"_He thinks it's entirely his fault… no…"_

"No, Seafire, it was my fault as well. I was just so… scared… that you'd treat me the same if you knew who I really was. I think we were both at fault here. You're right though, any relationship needs to be built upon trust, either friendship or intimate, it's the same foundation," Luna reasoned and Seafire agreed.

"Indeed. I never wanted to make you feel horrible… that was never my intention at all! And I can tell from the tear marks on your face that that was the case," he pointed out sadly. Luna closed part of the gap between them:

"It's in the past, Seafire. What's important now is that we've reconciled… yes?" Luna asked, hoping for reassurance. Seafire merely met her gaze with a smirk.

"Yes… If you feel we've settled this matter, then we're good… more than good," he said with an improving attitude. Luna smiled back as a result and threw herself at him, Seafire catching her in a tight, smiling embrace. They gazed upon each other again before he spoke up:

"Well, in the end I still would like to make it up to you," he said. Luna cocked her head to the side in inquiry.

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd do me the honor, I'd like to take you out in the near future… _really_ take you out," Seafire said with emphasis on the one word.

"You mean… are you asking me on a date?" Luna asked with a smirk and a half lidded gaze, her right eyebrow raised in amusement. Once again, poor Seafire was a sucker for that look. His internal temperature skyrocketed.

"Ummm… Quite!" he said with nervous enthusiasm. Luna could only giggle at his reaction.

"I'd love that," Luna answered him with a smile. The look on his face was one of relief combined with the look a child gets when they receive an amazing gift. The two of them laughed in unison before they brought their faces closer together, blushing profusely. Before they could get any closer they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They immediately broke apart (but still slightly in each other's grasp), and turned towards Celestia and Twilight who were standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I take it everything is now has been smoothed over?" Celestia asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Luna nodded with enthusiasm, but responded verbally with a mental connection:

"_Fuck off, Tia," Celestia began snickering inside her mind, her face forming a shit-eating grin._

"That's great! I was getting worried about you, Luna," Twilight interjected, casting her gaze between her friend and Seafire. Luna then perked up.

"Oh, where the hell are my manners! Twilight, Tia, I'd like to formally introduce you to Seafire. I met him on 'classics night' at the club and we're… what do they say… 'going out' now," Luna stated for the formal introductions. At the mention of the last phrase, Twilight and Tia let out a squeal in delight. Seafire stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss…?"

"Twilight Sparkle, but please… just call me Twilight!" she said with great enthusiasm and a look that said 'I have to tell all the girls right now.' Twilight immediately ran off elsewhere.

"And it is of the highest pleasure to meet you, Prin—Celestia," Seafire corrected himself but gave her a big smile. She giggled a bit before responding:

"The pleasure is all mine, Seafire. I'm just extraordinarily happy that Luna has taken a liking to someone… that's not little feat you've performed, mind you," Celestia said with a nod of approval. Luna could only shy away slightly under the semi-compliments.

"We just clicked very naturally with almost no outside intervention. It seems as if this would work rather well!" Seafire said optimistically.

"Lulu is a very lucky girl," Celestia replied with a smirk.

"Not at all, Celestia. I believe it is I who is the lucky one," he stated as he cast a short gaze and smile towards the Lunar Princess behind him, forcing her to avert her gaze and her blush. She couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to. At that instant the front door to Twilight's house slammed open (again) and the rest of the girls all walked in, briefed on the developing situation. Luna introduced Seafire to all her friends, who took a liking to him almost immediately, not just because he could reach the Lunar Princess so well, but that he could interact and relate to them all very well. Rainbow Dash and he would talk about athletics, he shared the enthusiasm of dancing and (classy) partying with Pinkie, his gentle nature did wonders with Fluttershy (who was still growing her confidence, not as bashful as she used to be), his choice and preference in attire found common ground with Rarity, and his attitude of hard work resonated well with Applejack's ethics.

The day progressed on to the evening with Seafire hanging out with all of them and enjoying lighthearted conversation over dinner (which he, by popular vote, was ordered to stay for), never leaving Luna's side. She glanced around the table at all of her friends plus her sister. They all were thoroughly enjoying the company of her new interest, and to say that she was elated at a unanimous approval was an understatement. At that moment, came a tingly feeling in her head:

"_I must say, Luna. I'm impressed. How you managed to score someone with that personality and who looks like _that_ is completely beyond me," Celestia said through 'mindchat.'Luna rolled her eyes. _

"_I see your confidence in me is as sterling as ever," she replied. _

"_Indeed it is, but I _am _happy for you, make no mistake of that. This is no little feat for you… I'm very proud of you," Celestia added with sincerity, making Luna smile. But, as we know Celly too well, she has a knack for adding extra comments:_

"_And it's a good thing you settled things with Seafire, because if you weren't gonna hit that ooooh damn was I gonna—"_

"_Fuck _OFF_, TIA!"_

* * *

**A/N: Hope that worked for you all! Let me know in your reviews! :)**

**Flammenwerfer, signing off for now! **


	15. Date Night

**A/N: Hey guys/gals! Sorry for the bit of a delay, Midterms are assholes. **

**Anyway, sit your asses down and get snacks or whatever it is you do while you read because I have a chapter for you! I really enjoyed writing this and as much as I don't really care to admit it, I can be pretty proficient at the 'sappy' stuff. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: Date Night

A couple more days passed, marking three weeks; three quarters of Luna's 'sentence' served in Ponyville. Since that night, it was now official: Seafire and Luna were dating and what a joyous occasion it was for the two of them as well as the rest of the girls. All in all, it was a win for everybody because none had really ever seen Luna so happy. To make it better, she was even happier today, because tonight would be hers and Seafire's first actual date. The two had discussed the parameters loosely, but ultimately Luna wanted him to have the first say in the activities of the evening, despite his protests of equal decision making. As a result, tonight would be somewhat of a surprise for her. So far, it had been an easy day; no real plans with any of her friends, Twilight was lounging around with Celestia, who decided to spend the day with her, and that was really it. It was three hours before Seafire was to meet her and Luna had already been avidly getting herself ready. She had not taken this much pride in her appearance since… ever! Currently, Luna was in the shower once again, playing out every possible scenario and possibility for the evening that lay ahead of her.

"_Everything must be perfect! This must definitely be a night to remember!" Luna thought to herself. _

"_Goddammit Luna, you're overthinking everything… as usual!" her sister said, intruding on her mind. _

"_Oh please… forgive me if I want to make a nice impression!" Luna stated, rolling her eyes. _

"_You've already met him and what not! You're acting like you're trying to impress him… I think you already have, don't you think?" Celestia countered. Luna bobbed her head in reason. _

"_Yeah I guess… but even so… so I want to look amazing tonight. Sue me." _

"_I personally think that he would see you as stunning no matter what state you were in at the moment," Celestia said. _

"_Awwww! That's so sweet it gave me diabetes," Luna replied with a small chuckle. _

"_Fine, bitch. See if I compliment you again!"_

"_Oh you know that was a joke and I appreciate everything you said, Celly. But now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready now," Luna said. _

"_There's two and a half hours until he gets here, don't you think you're taking it a bit seriously?" Celestia asked sarcastically with a bit of humor in her voice. _

"_And once again we're going in circular conversation here. Just let me relish in my own way of doing things, so would it be uncouth of me to politely ask you to shit off until then?" Luna asked, earning a 'virtual' raspberry from her sister before the connection was cut. _

With that being said, Luna exited the shower and dried herself off. Wrapping a towel around her body, she proceeded to her vanity where she proceeded to dry and brush her hair. Two hours. She spent _two_ _hours_ working on her hair and makeup, what little she actually used. That's most likely a record amongst women, to be honest! Luna decided to shake things up a bit. She added teal blue highlights to her hair towards the front by her forehead and towards the ends, much like Twilight has but a more in number and bit more scattered. Needless to say this brought out and complemented her eyes perfectly. Now for the dress… this gave her the perfect opportunity to wear the dress that Rarity made her for her birthday, complementing her hair now. Now for the finishing touch, she added any eyeliner she needed and a tiny bit of cover-up here and there until she seemed satisfied with the results. Luna put her materials down and backed up from her mirror to get a better look at herself… a look that actually brought a smirk to her face. It was painfully obvious that she looked absolutely gorgeous… and even that in itself seemed an understatement. Glancing at the clock, she had about twenty minutes until it was time. With that, she slipped out of her room for Twilight and Celestia to see. Plain and simple, their jaws dropped.

"L-Luna! Oh my…" Twilight couldn't finish her sentence as she brought her hands over her mouth, her eyes twinkling at the sight of the Lunar Princess. Celestia hid her mouth behind her hand and sang in a distorted voice:

"_There she is, Miss Equestria! Here she comes, what a twat!"_ Celestia sang, mocking the Equestrian beauty pageant's theme song. Luna attempted to remain serious, but to be honest she found that hilarious. Celestia then stood up.

"But in all seriousness, who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister!?" Celestia mockingly took an offensive stance towards her. Luna only responded with a half lidded glare and flipping her the middle finger, making Celestia giggle at the reaction.

"Well, judging by your reactions I guess I'm looking alright for tonight?"

"Lulu, you'll be lucky if he doesn't have a stroke when he sees you," Celestia replied. Luna let out a hearty laugh at that prospect.

"Indeed, Luna. You might literally 'knock him dead,'" Twilight giggled.

"Let's hope that's not the case," Luna said with a smirk. The three of them made conversation to pass the time while making sure everything remained in order with Luna's appearance. Soon enough, there came a knock at the door. Luna immediately became nervous.

"Judgement…" Celestia jokingly remarked, with complete intent on pressuring her sister.

"Shut the fuck up!" Luna said through gritted teeth as she made sure her hair was in order and what not. Twilight went to the door, Celestia in tow (albeit snickering), before they opened it, revealing the ever dashing Seafire, sporting a traditional suit with white dress shirt and red tie.

"Hey, Seafire!" Twilight was the first to answer with Celestia standing next to her smiling.

"Hi Twilight! And hello, Celestia!" he replied before the two girls embraced him in a hug, giggling, startling him at their forwardness. They then dragged him inside.

"We just wanted to say hi before you departed. On that note though, here's your girlfriend," Celestia said as he motioned his attention towards Luna who was standing there shyly but with a smile on her face, part of her hair covering her left eye. With that being said, Seafire's eyes, reportedly, grew three times their size that day. Teal met blue, finding each other beyond attractive for words. Nothing was said as the two stared at each other in bewilderment while Celestia and Twilight were giggling uncontrollably at the unfolding situation… maybe the stroke wasn't a bad prediction.

"H-hey…" Seafire finally broke the silence much to Luna's relief. For someone who was as confident as him, it was humorous (and cute) to note that he was outrageously shy in front of her in certain situations.

"Hey there…" Luna replied with a smile.

"You look… You're… so… amazingly stunning," Seafire struggled with his words, finally finding them. Luna couldn't hide her increasing smile as she retreated subtlety into her hair. Fluttershy was rubbing off on her.

"Thank you," Luna replied, finally gaining control of her body and moving next to him. Celestia and Twilight continued to glance over the new couple with adoring eyes.

"Well, don't let us keep you from tonight! Go out and have fun!" Celestia said as she urged them out the door. Celestia whispered in Luna's ear in passing as she slipped something in her dress's only pocket.

"Do remember to have fun and be safe," Celestia said, patting her pocket before she turned around. Luna reached in and pulled out two small packets. Her eyes went wide with horror/anger/embarrassment at the same time when she saw what they were: condoms. Luna turned back to find Twilight sitting at a table, completely spazzing out in an attempt to keep her epic laughter silent while, Celestia was snickering very hard. Luna huffed before she turned around and grabbed Seafire's hand, going out the door, him being completely confused and not seeing what Celestia snuck in her pocket. Once they were out of the door, the two girls completely lost it and guffawed like hyenas. When Luna heard their laughter, her eyes flared bright blue for a good ten seconds… Seafire picked up on this.

"You alright, Luna?" he asked, noticing the state of her eyes.

"Yes indeed… one second… and… there we go! Let's keep walking…" Luna said as she let Seafire continue to lead her.

* * *

Back in the house, their laughter was dying down and the student and mentor were reconvening for their casual magical research.

"Alrighty, we're gonna need a book on Astronomical movement," Twilight said, skimming her notes. Celestia nodded.

"Way ahead of you, Twilight," She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a ton of books… or what she could have sworn were books. Upon being scattered on the floor, the two realized that their study books had been replaced with pornographic magazines… many of which Celestia would occasionally "glance at" once in a while… in fact… upon shock and investigation, they looked almost _exactly_ like her own personal stash.

"Umm… Celestia… I don't believe these are astronomical movements?" Twilight said, coming out of her shocked stupor. Celestia was fuming.

"GODDAMMIT LUNA!"

* * *

All passing people stopped when the piercing anger erupted, shattering the calmness of that part of town. Luna and Seafire looked back towards the library, albeit with different expressions, one being shock and confusion and the other being pure humor.

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go!" Luna said in a rushed manner as she dragged Seafire away from ground zero, giggling to herself over her success. Once they got to a safe distance, Seafire lead her to a nice but quaint restaurant… not too large but definitely not too small. He was able to gather that she wasn't particularly fond of large crowds in restaurants, but liked breathing room all the same in terms of space.

"_Perfect,"_ Luna thought to herself.

Once they were seated, the two started making conversation.

"So, how's everything?" Seafire asked with his hands together on the table.

"Very well actually, and even better now," Luna said with a grin, putting her hand on top of his.

"Then I take it you're very much enjoying your stay in Ponyville," he remarked.

"More so than I could have ever expected to be completely honest. Three weeks I've been here, just one more week to go," Luna stated. At that point their orders were taken and they continued conversation.

"Only a week more? So I guess that means you go back to Canterlot and resume your royal duties?" Seafire asked with an odd inflection. Luna picked up on it immediately.

"Indeed, but I can sense what you're thinking. That does _not_ mean that we must end our newly formed… relationship. I'm more than allowed and encouraged to continue to see someone… and even if I wasn't I really wouldn't care," Luna remarked, easing his slight fears.

"That's wonderful to know actually," Seafire replied with relief in his voice. Luna merely smiled and gripped his hand tighter. The two continued to talk throughout the evening, even when their food arrived, which Luna thought was delicious. They talked so much that they didn't have enough time to shovel all their food in their mouths, so it ended up getting cold. They most likely didn't notice as they continued to chat about anything and everything that came to mind… Luna had never been so talkative, as she was the one talking most of the time. Seafire didn't mind one bit, he just loved to listen to her, no matter what she was saying; and listen he did, with genuine interest. However, someone interrupted them and at that time they figured out that this place offered live performances of music.

"Alright everyone! Great to have you here this evening and we've got a special treat for all you couples out there, can I hear it for the couples?" the announcer stated. There was applause and 'woots' from the couples in the crowd, including Luna and Seafire. The two didn't expect this, and this would be a lovely addition.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Well, as I said before, this is for you couples out there; let's take it nice and easy, shall we?" The announcer said before he motioned for the band, earning applause from the audience. Luna and Seafire just looked at each other once before looking back towards the stage, still holding each other's hand.

_I stand on my own  
And wonder if you've ever been alone  
With all the world around you_

Luna smiled softly to herself but continued to watch and listen avidly.

_Say the word, I'd be there  
And like a fool I'd go anywhere  
Just like the day I found you_

She then glanced over to Seafire, who apparently got the same idea. They gripped each other's hands more firmly.

_Tell me what you see  
Tell me you believe in my love_

_Tell me what you need_  
_Tell me you believe in my love_

_I don't understand what to say  
You take my breath and then you  
walk away  
Your life goes on without me_

Those words seemed to have struck a chord with Seafire, most likely from his past and Luna was able to catch this from his change in facial expression momentarily. She gripped his hand with her other, causing him to look upon her with a grin and affection that he always made sure to save for her.

_And you can look right at me  
But in your eyes it's a mystery  
What do you feel about me?_

_Tell me what you see_  
_Tell me you believe in my love_

_Tell me what you need_  
_Tell me you believe in my love_

_(Tell me you believe)_x10  
_Tell me you believe in my love_

It was too good of an opportunity not to. Like many of the other couples, the two decided to slow dance to the song, their gaze once gain refusing to part from each other. Their faces were pretty close together at this point.

_I don't really know what to say  
I don't know how but I could learn to pray  
If praying makes you hear me_

_I could stay on my own_  
_And wonder if I'd would have ever known_  
_I just want you near me_

They slowly but surely closed the gap and their lips pressed together softly. Luna gripped him tighter around his neck and he in turn her waist.

_Tell me if it's real  
Tell me what you feel in my love_

_Tell me what you need_  
_Tell me you believe in my love_

_Tell what to give_  
_Tell me how to live for your love_

_Tell me what you see_  
_Tell me to believe in your love_

The song ended and on cue they separated, reveling in what just transpired for the both of them and forgetting to take part in the applause of the other audience. With that, the two were able to leave the restaurant in an internally giddy but externally calm stupor. Seafire, as always, would walk her to the door of the library, but this time they were holding hands. By the time they arrived it was well into the night but not terribly late, and the two faced each other.

"Seafire, this has been easily one of the greatest nights of my life and I have you to thank for all of it. I really want to do this again soon," Luna said with gentleness in her voice that even she was surprised of.

"I could say the same to you, and of course! I'd more than love to and don't think you're getting off that easy," Seafire said with a wink, making Luna giggle. They looked at each other once more, Luna placing her hand on his chest before they closed their gap again, pressing their lips together in a slightly more intense kiss which lasted for about two minutes. When they pulled back, both looked visibly flustered and red.

"Good night, Seafire," Luna said with a full smile, reluctantly letting go of his hand as she entered through the door.

"Good night, Luna," Seafire responded in turn with his own smile before she closed the door for the night. He turned around, gazing upward for a few moments before sighing in 'victory.' With that and a great grin on his face, he started off towards home, nothing being able to bring him down at this moment.

Behind the door, Luna was giggling very loudly at the events that transpired. She finally kissed someone truly! It was one of the best feelings in the world for her. With that, she went to her room, stripped down, and flung herself into bed, easily succumbing to the depths of slumber.

There was going to be some _major_ girl talk tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Let me know how this worked for you :)**

**_Tell Me_ by _Boston_ was the song, everyone! One of the greatest bands ever!  
**


	16. What Are Friends For?

**A/N: Week 3, Day 2 for Luna. Party is almost over, sad face. **

**Here's chapter sixteen for you! **

* * *

Chapter 16: What Are Friends For?

The next day definitely was an interesting one to say the least. Luna woke up relatively later than what she was used to, due to her being in a rather content sleep from the events that transpired the night before. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile instantly etched itself on her face as she stretched her arms and legs out, ready to tackle and start the new day. She flung the sheets and covers off of her and put on more presentable attire… a tank top and some pajama shorts would do nicely. She then brushed all the knots out of her hair to also make it look presentable and instill its natural movement. Satisfied with the result, she checked the time: eleven o'clock… wow… she really did sleep pretty late. She then opened her door and exited out. Upon closing her door behind her she was met with the six faces of her closest friends, all bearing the same gleaming smile and twinkle in their eyes… just staring right at her. It was really creepy to her.

"Ummm… can I help you girls?" Luna asked in an uneasy manner, prepared to dart back into her room if necessary. Twilight was the first to speak:

"So… how did it go?" she asked in a very high voice with apparent excitement and enthusiasm, their grins never faltering once.

"Ummm… it went pretty well… actually," Luna responded in a slower manner, still very much weirded out.

"So, did you do the naughty hug?" Pinkie asked at a hundred miles an hour, starting to bounce lightly.

"Did I what?" Luna asked, completely confused and still not used to modern slang and euphemisms.

"Pinkie, that's enough," Rarity instructed, attempting to diffuse the situation _immediately_. But Pinkie ignored her.

"You know! Did he take the skin boat to tuna town?"

"PINKIE!" Twilight yelled, completely flushed red and facepalming. Fluttershy turned away, the rest became horrified, and Luna was still completely oblivious.

"Pinkie, what are you…"

"Luna don't be silly! Dip the corndog? Hanky Panky? Dippity Doo Da? Meat Inject—"

"PINKIE SHUT IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled, forcing a hand on her mouth.

"I don't even…" Luna was beginning to say. Then she immediately picked up on a voice in her head that told her something, Twilight picked up on this. Two seconds later Luna flushed red and her eyes widened.

"NO!... NO! HELL NO!" Luna shouted out to her friends. Pinkie died laughing on the spot.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Pinkie!? It was the _first_ date!" Luna exclaimed, still hitting herself for not understanding sooner.

"I'm sorry Luna… I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless!" Pinkie replied, still giggling. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes at her antics. Luna rubbed her temples and sighed audibly.

"But yes, last night went very well. It was easily one of the better nights in my life, hands down," Luna continued. The six beckoned her over to take a seat in the middle of the common room. Luna then began to go over the night's events and what took place, over some breakfast.

"And then we began dancing to a slow tempo song… It was so much fun," Luna said in a somewhat dreamy manner. The girls each expressed their own form of silent approval.

"So… did ya kiss?" Applejack asked. This was a much more chaste inquiry, but even so, Luna couldn't help but withdraw a bit. Part of her hair covered her eye and she nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Awwww…" said all the girls in unison.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dash spoke up in her usual manner. Luna giggled lightly.

"Yes, indeed we did. And then a second time after he walked me back here," Luna added.

"Wow! You two are doing pretty well so far, if I may add," Fluttershy spoke. Luna sighed in content as idle chatter continued for a little while amongst the girls. Then a realization hit.

"Luna, you've got less than a week left with us…" Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Yes… there is less than a week left of my forced pardoning, isn't there?" Luna mused.

"Well, is there anything _you_ wanted to do today?" Twilight asked. Luna began thinking for a moment. She had not been given a choice, really, this entire time that she was 'serving her sentence.'

"Ugh I don't know to be completely honest… I mean… would you all like to just go to lunch or something?" Luna asked. She didn't feel like doing anything extravagant today, and it seemed like the rest of the girls agreed as well. With that, Luna excused herself to get ready, coming back out redressed in a shirt and shorts.

"Let's go, I'm absolutely starving," Luna said, beckoning everyone out the door. As they were strolling along, making conversation about anything and everything, Luna realized that they were passing by a familiar part of Ponyville.

"Hey girls, this is actually where Seafire lives. Since we're here, is it okay if I ask him if he wants to tag along?" Luna asked. The girls' faces lit up at his mention.

"Yeah! Bring him along!" Dash yelled out. The other girls agreed vehemently. Luna merely rolled her eyes at their reactions.

"_Good thing _I_ snagged him… sheesh," she thought to herself._

Luna walked up to Seafire's house and knocked on the door a few times in quick succession.

"_Come on in!"_ shouted a familiar voice from the inside, seemingly occupied at the moment. Luna obliged and opened the door just enough to peek her head in.

"Seafire?"

Seafire poked his own head out from a doorway at the mention of his name. His blank demeanor instantly became a happy one at the sight of her.

"Well, hey there!" Seafire exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"The girls and I were going out to lunch and we happened pass the area. We wondered if you wanted to join us?" Luna asked. Granted, they had only just seen each other the night before, but… who cares?

"That actually sounds quite lovely! I need to take care of a few things at the current moment, so could I possibly meet you there in about twenty minutes?" Seafire asked. Luna smiled at him being able to come along.

"Yes of course! We're going to the Garden Café," Luna responded, letting him know where to actually meet them.

"Awesome! I'll meet you there when I can, love!" Seafire responded with a smirk and a wink. Luna giggled a bit before she slipped out the door.

"He'll meet us there in about twenty minutes. Come on, let's go!" Luna said, leading the group. She definitely had become more giddy/naturally elated recently, that's for sure. Soon the group arrived at the Garden Café, a fairly expansive, outdoor seating venue which offered a variety of foods guaranteed to satiate any pallet and craving. The girls found appropriate seating accommodations, and at that moment, Rainbow Dash spotted a couple familiar looking girls.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna say hi to some friends, I'll be right back," Dash said before excusing herself to the next table over.

"Well, look who it is! Rainbow Dash!" said a red-haired, green eyed girl.

"Rose!" Dash replied as she embraced her high school friend.

"Oh, you don't say hi to me?!" a black-haired, blue eyed girl, a little younger looking, interjected in mock anger. Both girls stood slightly shorter than Rainbow Dash and were easy on the eyes.

"Oh I couldn't forget you, Tessa!" Rainbow Dash said with a giggle as the two of them embraced. The three girls made some idle chatter before a fateful question made itself known.

"So, girls, have there been any new boys in your lives lately?" Dash asked with a mischievous giggle.

"Eh, not really. There was this one guy that we've all been clamoring after for a while. Last time I heard he was snagged up by some girl at the club last week. His name's Seafire," Rose stated, clearly somewhat irritated. Rainbow Dash couldn't stifle her chuckling.

"Oh Seafire? This lucky girl over here snagged him up," Dash said mid chuckle, pointing towards Luna, gaining her attention. Oh… poor Dashie. She did not know the sequence of events she inadvertently just set off.

"Wah…?" Luna asked confusedly, witnessing herself being pointed at. Rose immediately hardened her glare at the Lunar Princess. It is truly a wonder where people had been gaining the massive courage to physically challenge the Princess of the Night.

"You… he's hooking up… with _you_?" Rose said very aggressively. Luna was a bit stunned at the moment. Luna was _not_ intimidated, but was actually quite confused as to what was going on. She was able to piece enough together though… some girls apparently take things too personally.

"I beg your pardon?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrow. The other girls were watching the situation very carefully, knowing Luna's personality.

"Oh, no worries. I just simply can't believe that Seafire would actually go after someone like you," Rose replied very nonchalantly. Luna wasn't in the mood for this right now. She had a wonderful date with Seafire last night and she would be damned if she let some other girls bring her down from that 'high.'

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Luna asked with more aggression in her tone of voice, standing up. The tension could literally be tasted around the area. Background conversations became a bit quieter to witness the unfolding event. Twilight and Applejack were ready to intervene, Rainbow Dash backed off in fear of collateral damage and realizing what she had said triggered this whole mess; shutting her mouth, while Rarity and Pinkie withdrew slightly. What no one saw was Fluttershy moving one of her hands under the table, starting to crack her individual knuckles, not averting a rare stoic gaze from the offending girls. Rainbow Dash was very tempted to tell the other girls off, but knowing Luna, once she was brought into a conflict, she would resolve it herself and not appreciate any other help if needed.

"What she means is that despite what many may show, _no one_ likes you! Celestia is our Princess, _not_ you!" Tessa backed her friend up. Now it went from a quarrel over a guy, to an outright personal attack.

"Exactly, why don't you just go back into hiding and not showing your face to Equestria, _Nightmare Moon_!" Rose finished, spitting venomously. Despite her own inner intuition and logic, Luna took that very personally. What everyone also failed to notice was Fluttershy's patience wearing thin.

"_Excuse_ me?!" a voice called out in surprised anger, interrupting the girls before Luna or even Fluttershy could reply. Everyone turned to meet the source of the voice, only to be confronted by the image of Seafire, dressed in a casual shirt and pants. No one responded, and apparently, he had heard _plenty_. Seafire walked forward towards the offending girls and began to speak again:

"What did you just say?" he asked with a scarily stoic demeanor.

"Oh, it's not what I said that matters. What I'm implying is that you can do so much better than Nightmare Moon over here. Maybe I thought too highly of you…" Rose replied in a tone of voice so annoyingly arrogant that it made anyone within earshot want to gouge their eardrums out. Luna was too stunned at his entrance to intervene or say anything, same with Fluttershy. Seafire's gaze never left the two girls, and his right eye twitched slightly. He took one deep breath, attempting to release some of his undoubtedly pent up anger, and then exhaled audibly.

"You know, I don't quarrel with women. It's against my nature to do so. But, when anyone attacks her," he pointed to a stunned Luna, "_my_ girlfriend, that is a personal attack on me…" Seafire said in an eerily low volume as he advanced closer.

"How dare you… how fucking _dare you_… refer to her by that name and with such malicious words," Seafire began, gritting his teeth and pointing at the two girls to accentuate his point. Luna had _never_ heard him curse before, telling her that he was very angry.

"YOU… are the type of women I do well to avoid every day of my existence. YOU are the type of moral scum that make our generation the laughing stock of our predecessors. There is a reason I'm not into harlots like yourselves, so in the future I suggest you stow your tongues. I mean… quarreling over a guy? Blatantly insulting another man's girlfriend as a result of your miscreant temper-tantrums? You. Have. NO. CLASS! You two would be wise to piss off right now, and never bother Luna ever again or you will be very, _very_ sorry," Seafire finished in a harshly reprimanding tone. It was very clear that he had dealt with similar people in the past and his patience was nearly nonexistent as a result.

"Yeah? Or what? The big high and mighty gentleman is going to hit us?" Tessa antagonized, testing the limits of his gentry. Seafire only smirked.

"I don't strike girls. I… however, don't think I can say the same thing for this lovely young lady right here," Seafire said, motioning with his head to reveal Fluttershy standing up with her arms folded and a piercing gaze. The girls didn't even notice her change in demeanor due to the situation. To put it very bluntly, Fluttershy was _furious_. She pushed her chair back and walked up to the belligerent groups, stopping right next to Seafire and staring the two girls down. Luna had helped her once at the club, fending off a guy who was harassing her. Fluttershy was not going to stand for the same treatment from a couple of twats towards Luna.

"This is your only warning. Leave. Now," Fluttershy spat out coldly. She only offered the warning as a formality, knowing very well that they would not heed it.

"Awww, defending Nightmare Moon, are we? How about you make us leave the—" Rose began to say but was rudely interrupted when Fluttershy's balled up fist collided squarely with her face in a _very_ unexpected show of aggression. Before Tessa could even _think_ about retaliating, Fluttershy used the momentum from her first punch to bring her left heel to her temple. The quarrel lasted a grand total of three and a half seconds, with four total hits: the two direct ones, and the two girls hitting the ground. There were a bunch of gasps from the surrounding tables, not to mention from their own friends! Seafire's jaw dropped in both a sense of surprise and humor, while Luna was still trying to comprehend everything going on around her. The two offenders were on the ground writhing in pain and clutching their faces. Fluttershy knelt over both of them.

"THIS is what you GET for harassing my friends! Your twatery is not welcome here! Go be bitter whores somewhere else!" Fluttershy yelled in their faces very bluntly, not having the desire to formulate more artistic insults. She then stood back on her feet and looked at Seafire, who gave her a curt nod of approval and a smile. Fluttershy retreated slightly into her hair and blushed a bit, giving a signature look of appreciation back to him, looking just as innocent as she always would, adding to the situational irony. The two then went next to Luna to make sure she was emotionally intact. We, as people, may be considered very constitutionally strong and may not take offense to really anything. However, we can probably agree that there are a few things that would still make us tick the wrong way and could potentially build into something bad… the same went for Luna. One could tell that she was _somewhat_ (even if it was miniscule) hurt at the comments.

"I'm fine girls, thank you for caring though," she said with appreciation, latching onto Seafire who let her sit on his lap.

"I know those comments hurt you a bit, Luna. I could sense it, which is why I got so… angry," Fluttershy began to say.

"I'll say. We were all pretty furious about the situation, but I must admit, Fluttershy took the cake," Twilight added.

"Yeah… Luna, I'm sorry that I kinda pointed you out…" Rainbow Dash admitted shyly. Luna waved a dismissive hand.

"Think nothing of it Rainbow Dash; you couldn't have known that they would have taken it so personally. Some people are so petty," Luna mused. The entire group embraced her lightly. Even though she was one of the most powerful people (physically, magically, and status-wise) in all of Equestria, she liked to feel safe, just like she did now.

"Fluttershy?"

"Luna?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Luna said with a smile and twinkle in her eye. Fluttershy returned it with a smirk.

"Consider it 'returning the favor;' and besides, what are friends for, Luna?" Fluttershy replied with a chuckle. Luna then turned to Seafire. Even though he was her boyfriend now, she still felt so shy around him.

"T-thank you for also sticking up for me…" Luna began to speak, her hair covering her eye again.

"Of course, babe. No one harms my Luna. _No one_," he said in a very protective tone. 'Babe'… she really liked the sound of that word coming from his mouth. She only smiled in return before pecking him on the cheek. At that moment, management of the restaurant came out to see what the ruckus was about.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" the manager shouted. Seafire raised his hand and pointed to the girls still struggling to sit up.

"The issue has been diplomatically resolved, good sir. We just have a situation of needing the _trash_ taken out," he explained with a smirk, winking to the other girls who laughed heartily. Management promptly 'escorted' the two downed girls out of the dining area, earning scattered applause from surrounding tables. The group was finally able to eat their lunch in peace and promptly spend the rest of the day together as one big happy group of best friends.

Just another day at the office.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! **

**Seems like Luna gets herself into conflict quite a bit! Hope you liked it! Please review! Feedback is necessary for me to gauge how I'm doing. :)**


	17. Going Home

**A/N: You all knew the time would come eventually. It had to happen sooner or later. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Going Home

Several more days had passed with the girls spending as much time together for Luna's last week. Luna also had to make sure that Fluttershy received more training before she left… she was coming along very nicely. They had just come back from dinner and parted ways for the night, with Luna going to her room. Currently, it was the evening of day six, week three. That meant that if Celestia felt Luna was up to par with her standards, she would go home tomorrow. That criterion was to be judged tonight. After Luna dressed in more casual bed attire, her mirror rippled before it formed and image of her older sister.

"Hey there Luna!" Celestia exclaimed, happy to see her younger sister after a few days absence. Luna turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Oh hey Tia!" Luna reciprocated the greeting before walking over and taking a seat in front of the mirror.

"So…" Celestia began.

"So…"

"So… you made it," Celestia stated.

"Yeah… I guess I did, didn't I?"

"And, how was it?"

Luna took some time to formulate her response, thinking of exactly what to say.

"It's been… different. That's for sure. I honestly thought I'd get nothing out of this, but, in the end I couldn't have been more wrong. I have some of the best friends in the world, an amazing boyfriend who is the envy of others, and for once in my life, I actually feel… adequate. I see myself as pretty now, I hold myself to a new level of confidence while still retaining my morals. Hell, I've loosened up enough that I think the stick fell out about a week ago. I see myself being able to apply this as a real princess… a true co-ruler of Equestria. I can be serious, yet I can still laugh and be immature of my own volition without reprimanding myself for it! But, the real thing I've taken out of this whole experience, is that deep down, I now truly feel… like a girl," Luna finished with a grin on her face, looking up to see Celestia's own smiling face.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself very much?"

"Quite. That's an understatement, and you helped me along the way whenever you could. Thanks, Tia," Luna said with utmost gratitude.

"I see your speech has improved too, by modern standards. I don't want to gouge my cochleae out of my ears anymore when I talk to you," Celestia said with ironic sincerity. Luna couldn't help but chuckle at this. Celestia then continued:

"So…"

"So…?"

"You feel up to coming home?" Celestia asked, seriously. This was the question that needed a month's worth of 'correction' to ask.

"To be completely honest…" Luna began, but, like an asshole, had to hold on to the important stuff for suspense reasons, and of course, just to get on Celestia's nerves.

"…I believe I am. I miss you, Tia, and I think it's time Equestria had its second ruler return to duty," Luna said in a soft, but serious tone. Celestia couldn't help but smile at her younger sister's dedication to her and the country as a whole.

"I'll admit, it does get a bit lonely here sometimes without you just up and about doing random shit at odd hours during the night. And even though we have our mental connection, I still enjoy you in person… besides, I want a damn rematch from our fight a month and a half ago!" Celestia exclaimed, referring to when they 'fought' each other during a workout session. It was close, and even a bunch of guards had gathered to watch the spectacle, but in the end, Luna handed Celestia's ass to her on a golden platter. Luna chuckled at the mention. Celestia continued:

"Oh don't _even_ start with the chuckling, when you return Imma take you _down_, mofo! Down to fillytown!" Celestia said, laughing but still challenging Luna.

"Tia, there's gonna be three actions when I return: me hitting you, you hitting the floor, and then you bending down and kissing my ass!" Luna laughed out loud, throwing it right back at Celestia. The two calmed down from their playful banter before Celestia spoke again:

"Well, you've definitely shown me that you've improved. You, Canterlot, and all of Equestria will benefit as a result, mark my words. You can come home tomorrow, Luna. I'll send a chariot over at about five in the afternoon," Celestia said with another smile, which was contagious, forcing a grin on Luna's face as well.

"Alrighty then. So I shall. The rest of the girls have been prepared for it, and I'll spend some last bit of time with them before a chariot arrives and say my personal goodbyes… even though it won't be for very long. I intend on visiting quite often!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh? Enjoy Ponyville that much?"

"Hell yes! I'm going to commission a safe house over here, when I have to get away every now and then." Celestia nodded.

"If you're going to do that, then you won't mind taking over my duties every now and then when I need a break, right?" Celestia confirmed, Luna nodded.

"Of course! Even the 'all powerful' rulers need a break once in a while, my sister," Luna replied.

"So, I'm assuming Seafire knows of the plan?"

"Indeed he does. I'm going to set up a mental connection with him tomorrow and I assured him that me returning to Canterlot will not affect our relationship in any way shape or form, other than strengthening it, if at all," Luna answered confidently. Celestia gave a nod of approval.

"Sounds good to me. And you already know he has my approval. I'll grant him universal entry into the castle grounds and, of course, your chambers. He's welcome anytime he likes," Celestia said with a wink, knowing Luna would be very happy at that.

"Awesome! Thanks Tia! That will make things _so_ much easier," Luna remarked.

"Easier… right. Easier access to your room and such…" Celestia went on with her innuendo, testing Luna's new limits of teasing.

"Yeah, okay Tia! Don't be mad that I may get some in the future!" Luna joked. Celestia retracted her hand and placed it over her chest in a mock 'hurt' pose.

"Oooh… that hurt, Luna… but I'm impressed. Nice comeback," Celestia verbally applauded. Luna merely lifted her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I try."

* * *

The night turned into the day, where Luna's plans were finalized: she would be sent for, and would consequently return to Canterlot in a few hours. Pinkie went all out for Luna and threw here a very nice party at Twilight's place. They made sure to prepare Luna's favorite foods as well as some games that she favored, on top of her favorite music for dancing purposes. Seafire, of course, was invited and accepted the invitation without hesitation. The eight (along with other guests like Octavia and Derpy) had hours of fun throughout the day, but ultimately, it had to end. Five o'clock rolled around eventually and a chariot had arrived right on time. All the other miscellaneous guests had departed and the eight were just left by themselves. Luna ordered her guards to hold for a while as she said her proper goodbyes.

"Rainbow Dash," Luna began, going up the Rainbow Haired girl.

"I'll admit, we may have gotten off to an… interesting start. But, that does not mean I value your friendship any less. The common ground that we have been able to forge has brought us very close together, and believe me when I say that I cherish every bit of it, and I hope I will continue to see you when I do return to Ponyville. Besides, I owe you a proper rematch," Luna said with a smile.

"You are _so_ on, Luna! And please, do visit as often as you can. We'll miss you… hell, I'll miss you. Fuck this sappy stuff," Rainbow Dash said, kicking herself mentally, making Luna chuckle a bit before they embraced tightly. Luna moved on:

"Applejack," Luna spoke, cueing the farm-girl to walk closer to her.

"Saying that you've been an 'amazing friend' to me would be an insult and a horrible understatement. You've been very essential in my journey to better myself, and I am eternally thankful for that. You are one of the best damn cooks I've ever known. It's a sheer wonder how I haven't gained tens of pounds worth. Hell, even if I did, I wouldn't regret a damn thing. Totally worth it!" Luna said with a grin. This was going to be a little harder than she thought… she pretty much loved these girls.

"Luna, it's been such a pleasure havin' you here. You've been a great help tah me as well! You're also one of my best friends, like the rest o' these girls, and with that, ah speak for all of us when ah say that ah hope you also visit with frequency," Applejack said her words that needed to be said before the two girls embraced as well.

"Pinkie Pie,"

The hyperactive girl bounced up to the Lunar Princess.

"From the moment you assaulted me to the ground, to this moment right now, you've been one of those who have never ceased to brighten my day significantly. Your random antics, your amazing pastries, and your unnatural ability to plan parties only served to ease my transition along very nicely. I cannot thank you enough for all the effort you put into even just trying to make me smile. You truly are a wonderful friend and I cannot wait to visit you again," Luna said with a smile. Dammit… she was getting a bit misty eyed.

"Oh Luna, don't you worry your pretty little head! We're gonna miss you sosososo much and you better believe that every time you come and visit I'm gonna throw the bestest most awesome welcome back parties ever!" Pinkie said, accentuating her claims with her hands. The two hugged each other nicely before Luna continued.

"Rarity,"

"Darling?"

"You and I can find common ground on almost anything, most likely due to the fact that we have similar morals and codes of ethics. You are one of the most generous people I know, and I am truly humbled to be able to call you one of my close friends. Here's to many more spa appointments and 'boy talk' in the future," Luna said. To Rarity, those were beautiful words.

"Oh, Luna, you better believe that we will be attending the spa whenever you're free to mingle around Ponyville again! And you better have some sappy details for me when you do so," Rarity nudged. The two girls then giggled like school children before they embraced with light kisses on each other's cheeks. Luna then continued.

"Fluttershy,"

"Luna?" the pink-haired beauty answered with a confident grin.

"Fluttershy, you and I may not have gotten the best introduction either, but we ended up connecting on a very close level. We have told each other pretty much everything there is to know about the other. I was also very hesitant at first to pass my martial arts knowledge on to you, because I didn't want to warp you into something you weren't, and end up with another Iron Will incident. But, with some precaution, I can honestly say you've benefit from it so much, and the experiences have only brought us closer. I expect many stories every time I come to visit," Luna said with a wink. Fluttershy just jumped and embraced the Princess of the Night in a tight hug.

"I have you to thank for my better outlook on life and my overall stronger relationships with my best friends. Thank you for everything, Luna, and you're always welcome in Ponyville, and at my place whenever you so choose. Please do visit soon," Fluttershy said, letting a small tear escape her duct. She had gotten used to Luna being a stone's throw away whenever they all hung out.

"Twilight," Luna said, placing her hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met each other with a mutual smile.

"You were the one who coordinated with Celestia to help bring this 'correctional project' to fruition. You were the one that offered to take me in and put up with me for a whole month without question. You've been an amazing asset to my being, not only through your efforts, but as one of the greatest friends I could possibly have. I would love if you would write to me as often as you write to Celestia. Your words and updates on how everyone is doing would serve to always bring a smile to my face when I cannot be here in person. Thank you, Twilight. For everything," Luna said. Luna had lost herself in her words, pouring her mind and heart out. When she refocused on the lavender haired girl, she had a small stream of tears from both eyes and one of the widest smiles she had ever seen on a girl.

"Luna, that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. You yourself have been the most pleasurable company in the library, and one of my best friends alongside everyone here. I'm really happy that you've taken so much out of this experience, and it's beautiful to see you now, compared to your personality when you first arrived. You seem so much… happier, and it radiates. It really does. The spare room is always open for you whenever you like, Luna. Thank you as well, for everything," Twilight said. The two then embraced tightly, holding each other for a good few seconds before parting. Luna then walked a couple more steps and turned to look up at the only male there.

"Seafire," Luna said, shifting closer to him.

"Luna," he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her lightly.

"These past couple of weeks have been even more amazing because of you. We may have also had a somewhat… interesting start, but you only proved to me that you cared about me and only for who I am, not a title. That makes me feel for you even more as a result. As you know, this really isn't a goodbye, but merely adding a little bit of distance between us… between all of us. Nothing more will change, and you are welcome to the castle at any time you like. Celestia has already granted you free access whenever you please. I expect to be seeing very much of you," Luna said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear," Seafire replied before the two of them locked lips, earning a unified "awwwww" from the other girls, as well as nods of approval from her guards who were standing by.

"The same goes for all of you! If you have the time, drop by unannounced! Surprise Celestia and I, we'd love to see you all!" Luna exclaimed. With that, they all formed in for one giant group hug around the Lunar Princess (and a peck on the cheek from Seafire). Luna then stepped onto the chariot and looked back once more at the group of her friends, plus her boyfriend, that she had grown so attached to over the course of a month. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but she had a lone tear streak down her right eye. She smiled brightly and waved back at them.

"Bye Luna!"

"See you soon, Luna!"

"I'll see you soon, babe!"

As well as many others. With that, she sat down and ordered the chariot to takeoff. It lifted into the air and she noticed that the group saw her off completely, even until her craft was a barely recognizable speck in the setting sun. And so ended a month's worth of righteous correction, with every side coming out more than happy. Luna sighed contently as she rested against the seat. She would be damned if things went back to the way they were. Her friendships and relationships would last, she'd make sure of that with every ounce of strength and will in her being.

But for now, it was time to go home and be a Princess once more.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Major Author's note at the end. Please read (or skim, lol). **

* * *

Epilogue

_**Three Weeks Later…**_

Celestia walked the halls of the castle with purpose and conviction, searching for something… or someone which had the highest concern at the moment. It was about seven o'clock in the evening and Night Court was going to commence session in about fifteen minutes. The overseer was Luna, who, of course, was nowhere to be found.

"Luna?" Celestia called out. Luna had a habit of wandering aimlessly when she was bored, not always guaranteed to be in her room.

"Luna!?" Celestia called out a bit louder. She was yelling for her because Luna now had the habit of shutting off her mental connectivity as of random, usually just for the amusement from the amount of ire it would bring the Solar Princess.

"Celestia's gonna have to slap a bitch… Luna!?" Celestia called out again, this time near their own quarters. She picked up on idle chatter and laughter coming from Luna's room.

"Oh of course, _now_ she's in her room!" Celestia mused to no one. She power-walked to Luna's door chambers before opening them, revealing Luna and Seafire sitting up on her bed, cuddling and playing around, giggling amongst themselves. Seafire had made well with his free access pass, coming to see Luna whenever he had a spare moment and time to travel the average distance.

"There you are, Luna!" Celestia shouted towards her sister, breaking up their little flirting scheme.

"And hey there, Seafire!" she also added, waving to him with a jovial smile.

"Hello to you too, Celestia," Seafire responded with a gracious nod.

"Yes sister, is there a reason you've barged in here?" Luna asked with mock annoyance.

"Last time I recalled you're up for Night Court tonight, and session starts in about ten minutes! You know it's not wise to keep court waiting!" Celestia said in a _very_ slightly panicked mood. She was clearly in her professional demeanor as of now. Luna merely rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's time to go then. Seafire, you coming?" Luna asked as she got herself off the bed and holding her hand out, to which he grasped.

"You're taking this in stride… and just make with haste. The topic is still most likely the agreement between the Power Plant and the Arms Manufacturer. They're having tensions with the amendments and I'd rather not have it come to one of them telling the other to piss off. It's going to be annoying to pull out of something like that if it results," Celestia informed. Luna only chortled before glancing to her sister.

"That's what she said, Tia," Luna said with a giggle, even Seafire had to avert his mouth elsewhere and attempt to stifle his chuckle. Celestia, who had been very much in her professional mood, was taken by surprise at the lewd comment and covered her mouth, her face going red a bit.

"Luna! We're working here! Professionalism!" Celestia stated as some guards waited outside for Luna's departure. Luna merely cocked her head in a disbelieving manner.

"Really Tia," Luna began as she dragged Seafire alongside Celestia as they exited her room.

"A little joke won't hurt anyone. You really should learn to… lighten up," Luna finished, bumping Celestia's hip with her own, pushing her jokingly as she giggled. Celestia's jaw only dropped.

"You did _not_ just—" Celestia couldn't finish as Luna was already walking down the hall towards the courtroom holding hands with Seafire. Luna merely glanced back to her dumbstruck/irritated sister and gave a smiling wink. Celestia only shook her head in some amusement.

"_What_ am I going to do with you, Luna?" Celestia asked herself before she exited Luna's room, shutting the door, and then walking to her own chambers for some much needed rest.

"Hehehe, what _have_ I created?"

* * *

*****A/N: And THERE YOU HAVE IT! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Seriously, this was an absolute fucking joy to write! **

**Now, a few things I'd like to address:**

**1) This story is officially 'complete', but if you have this story on your alerts, I'm going to ask that you DO NOT remove it just yet. I will probably add an update on my next project, which I have been working out the details. Personally, I _love_ the Luna I forged and created here. I most likely will not write a 'sequel' per say, but I will most likely use the characters and the personalities from this particular universe from this story. I'll let you know within the next two days or so, and it will appear as an update here. _  
_**

**2) I'd like to give a shout-out to some very loyal reviewers that have encouraged me to keep writing, as well as offering invaluable suggestions which I have taken into consideration almost every time:**

**- RD-loves-RA: You're my best friend, dude, and I enjoyed your feedback for this story, even if it was just saying the parts you laughed at or stating that you liked a particular part, etc. Thanks again, dude! You're the best! You better update your story too! Check it out guys: _Falling from the Sky_. An excellent read with a new chapter hopefully coming soon!**

**- Dragon's Wrath: You've been with me since _The Most Faithful Student_, as well as my current side project, its sequel, _Echoes. _Your reviews and insight have been excellent for me, and I'm happy to have known that I had some influence in inspiring you to write your second story, which, by the way, is absolutely remarkable! Everyone! If you get a chance, check out this guy's story: _Angels 20_. It's a marvelous read and still a work in progress! **

**- WhiteDragon: You're only a guest, apparently, but your praise and criticism has made me rethink things over and over again in a good way! Thanks for all your help and your support! It's been immensely appreciated! **

**Plus many many more! Thank you all so much for your support, criticism, and praise. It means a lot. You guys are the best! :) Well, that's about it. Feel free to leave your final reviews: What did you think over all? What parts did you like the most? Dislike the most (if at all)? What would you see done differently? Anything you'd maybe like to see in my future works concerning our Lulu, Celly, and the Mane 6? Feel free to answer any of these questions in your last reviews. **

**Once again, thank you all SO SO SO much for your support. As stated, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. Now, who's ready for SEASON 3? :D**

**-Flammenwerfer**


	19. Confidential

?

"Princess Luna!"

"Luna! Over here, Luna!"

"Princess Luna!"

"_Oh my god… the press can get shafted, I'm not in the mood for this," Luna began saying in her thoughts, attempting to avoid the hailstorm of press trying to surround her. After her 'adventure,' the "New Luna" had become quite popular within all of Equestria. _

"No questions right now, please!" Luna yelled out half-heartedly. She had just finished lowering the moon and was sapped of energy, magical and physical. Her increased popularity had her doing more traveling around Equestria. Consequently, she had less time to herself. She opened up a mindchat:

"_Tia?! Tia where the hell are you?!" _

"_I'm right here! Stop yelling… fuck!" _

"_I'm going on a little hiatus, but the press are trying to bend me over right now," _

"_I'm sure you'd enjoy that, Lulu" Celestia replied sarcastically. _

"_Hardy har har har. Can you help get the press off my ass?" _

"_And just what the hell am I going to do, Luna?" Celestia asked. _

"_How should I know?! Can't you induce a fucking heart attack or something in one of the cameramen?" Luna responded, almost desperately. _

"_Really? Surely you jest… right?" Celestia asked sarcastically. _

"…"

"_Right Luna…?" _

"…"

"_LUNA!" _

"_Yes! I jest, of course!"_

"_Well, you're in luck. I have a job for you… and it involves some more time in Ponyville with our friends if you're interested," Celestia began to say. Luna perked up as she attempted to shrug off the press without harming them. _

"_I'm listening…" _

"_As you know, they are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Like everything, once in a while the connections to each other and the elements themselves need to be exercised. I'm completely swamped with other duties involving diplomacy and legislation at the moment. I need someone to go and exercise the bonds that the Elements share amongst each other. Keeping the bonds charged and healthy will be invaluable in maintaining the overall peace and prosperity within the Kingdom. However, I can't relieve you of your duties this time. You'll still be dealing with your day-to-day work, without all the mindless traveling. I can arrange for your 'study' to be moved to Ponyville temporarily. How does that sound?" Celestia explained. _

"_So, you want me to promote unity among the Elements, our friends, by what is essentially hanging out with them on my free time, while being free to tend to my normal political duties in a non-stress filled environment…?" Luna confirmed. _

"_Pretty much!" _

"_Hehe… Equestrian Politics at its finest," Luna chuckled. _

"_So, what do you say?"_

"_Done and done! Now please get the fucking press off of me!" Luna almost begged. _

"_Fiiiiiine. Hold on," Celestia stated. _

"Princess Luna! What is your comment on the—HNNNNNNG!" One of the reporters clutched his chest and doubled over on the ground. The other press people instantly turned their attention to their downed comrade. Luna's eyes widened as she made the other way.

"_Did you _actually_ induce a heart attack? I hope you knew I was joking!" _

"_Of course not! The idea was still funny though. I just induced an involuntary muscle spasm in the reporter's chest. He'll be up in about five minutes. Now go!" Celestia said and the connection was cut. _

With that, Luna sprinted towards the chariot landing pad and jumped into the first one she saw.

"To Ponyville… my commissioned safe house please… with haste!" Luna ordered before the chariot lifted and sped off to their destination. Luna sighed and slumped into her seat in relief. She was happy with the circumstances given to her, and could not complain about the parameters at all. But, it was not all play this time.

There was work to be done.

* * *

**A/N:** **All work and no play makes Lulu a dull girl. How will she fuse work and play together? What activities await her, the Mane Six, and Seafire? How does Luna personally handle politics? **

**Find out in _Equestrian_ _Politics_  
**

**__Coming soon, guys! :)**


End file.
